Um dia Perfeito
by The Death Wings
Summary: Por Arsínoe e Elfa Ju – Após um dia perfeito com Heero, Duo começa a crer que eles podem ter algo a mais. Não seria impossível...se não houvesse um amargo porém... Yaoi. 1 x 2
1. CAP I

Resenha: Yaoi, pós-guerra. Após algum tempo sem se verem, Duo e Heero se encontram por influência de Quatre. E se surpreendem com o dia que passam juntos. Porém... Nem tudo são flores...

* * *

**Um dia perfeito**

Capítulo 01

Era de manhã cedo quando os vi. Sorriam de uma forma estúpida. E seguramente eram dois idiotas apaixonados. Um pelo outro. Loucamente, insanamente. Estava lá, impresso nas íris verdes e azuis.

Quatre se aconchegava confortavelmente nos braços protetores de Trowa, que parecia bem satisfeito enquanto acariciava os fios loiros com delicadeza.

Senti inveja.

Queria um pouco daquilo que transbordava dos olhos deles e irradiava de seus corpos.

Era amor.

Guardei aquele sentimento mesquinho em alguma parte escura da minha mente e coloquei meu sorriso mais bobo no rosto, me tornando o Duo Maxwell que todos conheciam.

Um bobo estupidamente feliz.

Sempre fui um excelente mentiroso. Esqueçam aquela besteira de "eu posso correr, posso me esconder, mas eu nunca minto". Era mais uma mentira, como todas as outras que construí a minha volta.

Quatre e Trowa me sorriram e senti aquela merda de sentimento mesquinho querer sair, mas não permiti, sorrindo de volta.

Estávamos em uma das mansões Winner. O motivo? Quatre queria nos reunir, simplesmente isso. E como aquele árabe sem vergonha conseguia tudo o que queria com aquele sorriso, nós, os cinco pilotos gundans, estávamos desfrutando daquele luxo todo, só pra ver um sorriso nos lábios de Quatre.

Cinco assassinos tendo uma deliciosa estadia em uma das maiores mansões do Reino Sank.

Assassinos...

Eu ainda não conseguia pensar que já haviam mais de quatro anos que a guerra tinha acabado. Nós não matávamos mais, não lutávamos...apenas tentávamos viver como cinco jovens normais que éramos.

Outra mentira. Nunca seríamos normais. Hum... Talvez Quatre, porque Trowa seguramente não era normal. Nem pensar! O que se pode dizer de um cara que vivia deixando que uma garota histérica lançasse facas em sua direção? Suicida, no mínimo. Wufei...esse era um cara esquisito, com todo aquela coisa de justiça. Ele era meio pirado, eu o classificaria como psicótico no mínimo. E havia Heero...bem Heero era...um maníaco suicida e similares. Nada mais a comentar.

Eu? Ora! Eu era o palhaço Maxwell! Que normalidade tem em viver constantemente uma mentira? Sem sombra de dúvida eu era o mais distante que havia da palavra "normal".

Balancei a cabeça e desisti daqueles pensamentos estranhos. Desde que soube que o encontraria estava pensando demais na vida, nas minhas escolhas... _No amor de Quatre e Trowa_. Ele me deixava confuso e me fazia tremer e suspirar sem motivos. E claro havia o agravante que meu coração batia desesperadamente quando ele me dava um de seus sorrisos tão raros.

Quem era ele?

"Ele" era o rapaz extremamente sexy que estava sentado no sofá da sala no momento que entrei. Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios e seus olhos me fitavam intensamente. Obviamente perdi o ar e tudo que pude fazer foi suspirar baixinho, me aproximando.

Um belo conjunto de músculos definidos, pele ligeiramente bronzeada, olhos profundos, sorriso de fazer as pernas amolecerem. Quer mais? Uma voz rouca e grave e cabelos deliciosamente rebeldes.

– Bom dia, Duo.

– Bom dia, Heero.

Mencionei que estava perdidamente apaixonado?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Há muito tempo eu não via Duo pessoalmente. Às vezes ele me ligava, nunca para falar algo realmente relevante. Sempre para perguntar como eu estava, falar demais e tentar me obrigar a corresponder à suas provocações. Claro e obviamente, eu desligava na cara dele quando ele o tentava fazer, mas jamais negava-lhe uma segunda chamada após isso.

De qualquer maneira, fazia um bom tempo desde que eu não o via. Uns cinco, seis meses. Trabalhar como segurança da Rainha do Mundo é algo extremamente cansativo, principalmente quando se trata de Relena Peacecraft.

Bem, voltando... Nunca imaginei que alguém pudesse mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo. Claro, aos olhos dos outros, ele estava a mesma coisa de sempre.

Mas não para mim.

Notei que ele emagreceu. Tinha certeza absoluta de que as formas dele estavam mais sutis, menos carregadas. Andrógeno. Bastante, mas ao mesmo tempo, não tanto assim. O suficiente para ser extremamente lindo.

Braços à mostra. Músculos delicados, sob uma pele pálida de aspecto macio. Olhos violeta que nunca haviam me parecido tão vivos.

Havia um brilho estranho neles e eu não consegui explicar o porquê de ter a certeza de que era o responsável pela cara de bobo que enfeitava o rosto dele naquele momento.

Apreciação?

...Isso é ridículo.

– Como vai? – Ele não se sentou, como eu já deveria ter previsto. Ele praticamente se jogou no sofá, quase me fazendo pender para seu lado. Rindo e soltando uma piadinha idiota, que eu prontamente ignorei, logo se recompôs, olhando-me com uma expressão esquisita. Parecia contente em me ver. O que é realmente deveras absurdo.

– Indo. – Respondi, ainda sem entender o porquê de ele estar com aquela cara. Uma espécie de felicidade, incredulidade... Não sei ao certo. Mas me sentia incomodado.

Sim. Chame-me de vegetal sem sentimentos. Mas eu realmente não gostava que ficassem olhando para mim como se eu fosse muito precioso. Preferia que me chamassem de besta do inferno e que me olhassem como um soldado, uma aberração.

Exagerado?

Você também seria se tivesse _sido obrigado_ à viver sempre em modo de ataque.

– Que há?

– Heero Yuy, sorrindo por minha causa! Acho que acordei com o pé certo hoje, heim? – Ele exclamou, com a voz ficando meio sarcástica e meio... sonhadora.

Antes que pudesse imaginar o porquê do suposto encantamento, me dei conta de uma coisa.

_Sorrindo?_

Eu não consegui acreditar que deixei minha guarda tão baixa.

Eu realmente merecia uma maldita surra.

E muito bem dada, por sinal.

– Hn. – Apenas produzi um grunhido, extremamente seco e arrogante. Uma típica ordem muda. Um doce e singelo _"Cale a boca se não quiser perder um braço"._

Claro que eu não esperava que Duo ficasse realmente com medo de mim. Ele nunca ficou, mesmo.

Dentre todos, o único que realmente não temia meus olhares gelados e minha inexpressividade era o americano cabeça dura. E isso era irritante quando eu o queria calado.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu me sentia aliviado em saber que alguém podia driblar minhas defesas.

...Quando não me sentia aborrecido por ele ter feito isso, claro.

– Obrigado, Heero. Realmente me emocionou. – Ele disse, produzindo um som não identificado. Olhei-o secamente, vendo-o fingir um choro compulsivo.

_Idiota._

– Deixe de babaquice. – Foi só o que eu disse, olhando para a mesa de mogno à minha frente.

Ele produziu uma gargalhada alta, antes que jogar seus braços ao meu redor e estalar um beijo na minha bochecha. Fiquei imóvel por alguns instantes, antes de ele me apertar forte.

– Senti sua falta também, seu bobo. – Ele falou, me soltando, então.

Devo ter corado.

E eu odeio isso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oh, Céus! Aquelas bochechas coradas eram uma tentação para os meus dedinhos aflitos.

Aquele era um dos meus passatempos favoritos quando nos encontrávamos cara a cara: deixa-lo ruborizado. Era uma tarefa relativamente fácil, já que meu doce soldadinho perfeito não estava acostumado a contatos físicos. Pelo menos não os que não incluem socos, chutes, gravatas e similares.

Quando aquele lindo rubor sumiu de suas faces, me endireitei no sofá, o encarando de forma séria. Bem, pelo menos tentei.

Era difícil não sorrir quando estava perto dele.

– O que foi, Duo? – Aquela frieza podia atingir qualquer um, mas não a mim. Não dá pra explicar o motivo, digamos que eu apenas...havia me acostumado a olhar por trás daquela máscara tão bem colocada de soldado perfeito e senhor das emoções no lugar.

– Nada, Heero! Ô, cara mal humorado! – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Você estava tão mais bonito sorrindo...pra mim. – Analisei atentamente sua reação àquelas palavras e o que vi me fez inflar de satisfação.

Heero havia gostado das minhas palavras e isso era um grande passo! Não era todo mundo que o elogiava e não acabava com uma bala metida no meio da testa.

– E você fica mais bonito calado. – Notei o tom divertido por trás da voz severa e posso dizer que ele se divertiu ao ver o rubor nas minhas bochechas.

Abaixei o rosto, brincando com a ponta da minha trança. Eu nunca ficava corado. E me irritava bastante saber que Heero tinha esse efeito sobre mim.

– Obrigado. – Murmurei, ainda brincando com meu cabelo. – Foi muito gentil.

– Foi um modo gentil de lhe mandar calar a boca. - Eu sorri fracamente, olhando-o abertamente.

– Mas foi gentil! Isso é o que importa, Hee-chan. – Ele pensou em protestar pelo apelido, mas eu não deixei. – Vamos até o jardim? – Sua expressão deixou clara sua curiosidade. – Conversar um pouco. Gostaria de saber como tá sua vida com a... – Respirei fundo. – Relena.

Sem mais uma palavra nos levantamos e eu pensei em como podia me sentir como uma colegial virgem quando estava perto dele.

Batam palmas para o palhaço Maxwell! Apaixonado pelo cara mais frio do mundo. Mas claro que não iria fazer drama, Heero não me odiava, me arriscava a dizer que eu era o mais próximo de um amigo que ele tinha, mesmo que ameaçasse me matar algumas vezes.

Muitos vezes, na verdade.

Mas não importa, não é? Eu duvido que ele sorrisse para alguém como havia sorrido pra mim. Bem...talvez para Relena.

Torci o nariz diante do pensamento. Definitivamente eu odiava Relena Peacecraft, seu poder sobre Heero, odiava as horas que eles passavam juntos e odiava mais ainda não saber como eles estavam. E também odiava não saber se o "eles" existia.

– Vai dar um mergulho, Maxwell? – Pisquei confuso, vendo que andava a passos largos para o lago que havia em frente.

– Não, não... Eu só... – Suspirei, me jogando sobre a grama verde. – Acho que não me sinto bem.

– O que foi? Está sentindo alguma dor? – Quase chorei com aquela preocupação, mas mantive meus sentimentos bem escondidos atrás da minha máscara.

– Não, Hee-chan, apenas...esquece! Venha, sente-se aqui e me conte como andam as coisas com a Rainha do Mundo! – Com a expressão ainda séria ele se sentou ao meu lado, descansando sua mão bem perto da minha.

Mordi os lábios, tentando me conter.

Eu não podia tocá-lo!

Mas... Sem que minha mente permitisse, tomei a mão de Heero na minha e olhei para as águas do lago a minha frente, calmas e alheias ao tormento dentro do meu coração.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tudo bem.

Ir para um jardim, cheio de rosas imensas e vermelhas, lírios intactos e girassóis gigantes, com felizes borboletas e passarinhos voando sobre nós, como em ridículos filmes de romance puro, foi até aceitável.

Sentar à beira do lindo e límpido lago, onde provavelmente milhares de peixinhos multicoloridos estariam nadando e criando famílias contentes, foi perfeitamente cabível.

Agora... Ficar de mãos dadas na frente do lago bonitinho foi simplesmente ridículo.

Meu cérebro me alertou que alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo ali.

Primeiramente: Por que Duo me levou até aquele lugar, digno de contos de fadas, com uma desculpa deveras esfarrapada, pensando que eu iria cair na dele?

Em segundo lugar: Por que diabos, de repente, eu me senti no lugar de uma estúpida mocinha indefesa, envergonhada e sem saber o que fazer, com os dedos quentes e delgados do príncipe encantado sobre os seus?

Deprimente imaginar isso.

Deprimente _mesmo._

– Duo? – Olhei para ele, buscando algum sinal de gozação em seu rosto. Esperei encontrar, estampada em sua face debochada, uma expressão sacana. E fui logo produzindo a resposta para o que eu tinha certeza que ele falaria.

Fiquei mudo ao olhar para ele e não conseguir enxergar o que procurava.

Pela primeira vez, eu via Duo.

Somente ele.

Sem a máscara sarcástica, sem o jeito piadista.

E aquilo me assustou.

– Hee-Chan, eu... – Ele começou, a voz incerta, uma certa hesitação que eu nunca havia visto em Duo Maxwell.

Ignorei solenemente o apelido, por mais que estivesse louco de vontade de repreendê-lo por estar me chamando daquela maneira simplesmente ridícula.

Achei que a justificativa dele era mais interessante.

E realmente teria sido.

Se um pigarro visivelmente forçado não tivesse sido ouvido, alto, atrás de nós.

Nossa reação foi a mesma, exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Viramos o rosto para trás, juntos, encarando um serelepe Quatre e um Trowa surpreso, mas com uma cara visivelmente maliciosa. A boca do latino estava contorcida, os olhos divertidos.

Maldição.

Eu tive a certeza de que teria mais alguém pegando no meu pé mais tarde.

– Olá, rapazes! – Quatre exclamou, contente. Mas estava com pressa, o que ambos notamos quando ele praticamente empurrou um pequenino copinho de cor vibrante na mão de Duo. Nós dois olhamos para ver o que era e tivemos, mais uma vez, a mesma reação.

Sorvete?

Em cor castanha.

Aceitável. Mas provavelmente não muito tragável.

E em cor verde.

Eca. Se Maxwell colocasse aquilo na boca, eu faria questão de não me aproximar dele pelos próximos cinqüenta anos.

– Quer, Heero? – Quatre olhou para mim, quase fazendo a mesma coisa que fizera com Duo. Antes mesmo que eu respondesse, o copo foi colocado entre meus dedos.

– Mas... – Abri a boca para protestar, mas fui cortado pelo louro, que danou a falar e discursar sobre nada em especial. Notei que era só um assunto idiota, para justificar o porquê de ele e Trowa simplesmente terem dado as mãos e saído dali tão rápido quanto entraram.

Queriam nos deixar à sós.

Grande coisa.

Eles já haviam destruído tudo, mesmo.

– _Baka_. – Grunhiu Duo, fazendo-me olhar para ele. Ao notar que havia chamado minha atenção, ele mergulhou sua colher na sobremesa de cor castanha, chocolate, levando-a de volta à boca em instantes, produzindo um som deliciado.

Então, ele olhou para mim.

E conseguiu me fazer rir, ao começar a quase gargalhar.

Não haviam motivos para aquela reação.

Mas eu admito que, de repente, aquela situação toda me pareceu hilária.

– Ai, ai. – Ele suspirou depois, o ar de comédia parecendo se esvair novamente.

O silêncio tomou conta do local de novo.

E eu só grunhi, enquanto, aborrecido, lançava meu sorvete dentro do lago.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu me perguntei se algum dia meu coração iria voltar a bater no ritmo normal.

Aparentemente, não.

Nem mesmo minha crise histérica conseguiu trazer de volta minha sanidade.

Encarei o pote de sorvete, tentando assimilar tudo que havia acontecido. Mas não consegui. As batidas fortes no meu peito ecoavam de forma que embaralhavam qualquer pensamento racional que eu pudesse ter.

E se...Quatre não tivesse aparecido com o maldito pote de sorvete? Será que Heero e eu teríamos nos... Oh, não! Eu estava ficando louco!

O doce nas minhas mãos de repente se tornou, pra mim, uma ameaça mortal e eu o odiei. Céus! Eu odiei aquele pequeno e insignificante pote de sorvete como se ele fosse algum móbile suit inimigo!

– Duo, o... – Ergui timidamente meus olhos, lhe dando um sorriso meio triste e isso o fez se calar.

– Heero, você... – Seus olhos me passaram toda sua expectativa e eu simplesmente desisti do que quer que fosse que ia dizer. – Não gosta de sorvete? – Senti ímpetos de chutar meu traseiro pela pergunta estúpida, mas estranhamente isso pareceu deixar o clima mais leve e Heero até se permitiu esboçar um sorriso.

– Não. – E antes que eu perguntasse o porquê ele continuou. – Doces não são saudáveis.

V– ocê já provou? – Perguntei, desconfiado.

– Não e nem quero. – Sua resposta seca quase me fez desistir. Quase.

– Hee-chan... – Chamei de forma manhosa, conseguindo sua atenção. – Abre a boca um pouquinho? – Ele negou querendo parecer sério, mas nós sabíamos que ele estava se divertindo. - Vamos...só um pouquinho!

– Eu já... – Não conseguiu terminar. Eu enfiei, sem delicadeza nenhuma, a colher repleta de sorvete em sua boca.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas nos mantivemos naquela mesma posição imbecil. Heero com uma cara nada boa e eu segurando a colher em sua boca.

Patético.

Mas estranhamente divertido.

Porém, antes que Heero ameaçasse enfiar aquela colher em algum lugar nem um pouco propício pra o objeto, me afastei ligeiramente.

Seus olhos ainda faiscavam de uma forma estranha, mas fingi ignorar, levando a colher até minha boca, sentindo, mesmo que indiretamente, o gosto de Heero.

Essa constatação fez meu corpo tremer levemente e um sorriso idiota se desenhar nos meus lábios.

– Você chega a ser nojento com isso, sabia? –O olhei de forma interrogativa, mas logo entendi.

– Não diga nojento, diga anti-higiênico. E isso é como um beijo, então, é uma ótima maneira de pegar germes. – Ele piscou, suas faces adquirindo um leve tom rosado. Tive que suprimir um sorriso, mas não pude me impedir de provocar. – O que foi, Heero? Nunca beijou ninguém? – O rubor se espalhou por seu pescoço e eu me senti estranho com o rumo daquela conversa.

Quer dizer... Eu não queria que Heero me contasse suas inúmeras conquistas e como levava centenas de mulheres para sua cama. Isso não faria bem ao meu coraçãozinho já bastante machucado.

Não que eu esperasse que ele fosse responder, claro. Na melhor das hipóteses, eu ganharia um olho roxo. Na pior... Bem... Um caixão,talvez

– Eu... nunca beijei... um homem. – Foi a vez dos meus olhos se arregalarem, enquanto eu sentia minha boca estranhamente seca.

– Nunca mesmo, Hee-chan? – Perguntei, me aproximando devagar. Ele se manteve firme, mas seus olhos o traíram, me revelando que ele temia algo.

– Não. – Foi a resposta curta e seca.

– Bom. – Murmurei, enfiando a colher novamente no potinho.

Sentei tão perto que nossas coxas se roçavam. Notei que sua respiração acelerou e então pousei delicadamente uma mão em seu rosto, acariciando de leve.

Levei a colher cheia de sorvete até os lábios e passei a língua por ela, vendo Heero praticamente esmagar a grama sob suas mãos.

Quando a distância entre nós diminuiu, eu suspirei baixinho, mantendo um sorriso doce nos lábios.

– Heero? – Chamei, suavemente.

– O qu... – Novamente a colher entrou em sua boca sem permissão, dessa vez sujando seus lábios no processo.

Passei um dedo sobre sua boca e levei aos meus lábios, provando o sorvete.

– Sinta-se beijado, então. – Disse, de forma travessa, passando a língua nos lábios. – Muito bom, Hee-chan. Delicioso. – Sua expressão passou da chocada para a confusa e então para a furiosa.

Hum...hora de correr.

_-Maxwell...Omae o korosu!_

Continua...

**

* * *

****Comentários das autoras: **

**Ju:** Olá, pessoal!

Gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Esperamos que sim.

Temos trabalhado duro para conseguir fazer esse fic, então, esperamos realmente que vocês gostem dele.

Gostaria de agradecer à vocês e à ela, sem a qual essa história jamais existiria. Muito obrigada, querida, eu gosto pacas de você!

Bem, só pra encerrar... Até o próximo capítulo... E tentem adivinhar qual dos meninos cada uma controla. XD

**Arsinoe**: Hey, pessoas!

Cá estou eu, junto com a Ju, em meu primeiro fic em dupla! Hum...apavorante, difícil? Nem tanto!

Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro cap!

Agradecimentos? Claro! Ju, minha linda! É maravilhoso trabalhar com vc! Gosto muito de você, querida!

E vcs, amados leitores...vamos lá...dêem seus palpites...quem é quem, heim?

Até o próximo cap!

Esperamos comentários, viu?

Super beijo!


	2. CAP II

**Arsinoe:** Hey, pessoas!

Espero que gostem de mais esse cap! E muito obrigada pelos reviews, viu?

Aaaaahhh não vale matar as autoras no fim do cap, heim?

**Ju:** Olá, pessoal.

Primeiro, muito obrigada por tudo. As reviews foram maravilhosas e ajudaram muito. Elas são gratificantes.

Em segundo... bem... XD Acho que não tenho mais nada!

Muito obrigada e boa leitura!

**

* * *

**Céus. 

Quando senti a respiração dele tocar em meu rosto, quando senti o hálito, alterado pelo sorvete de menta com chocolate, deliciosamente chamativo... Eu juro que quis beijá-lo.

Não quis pensar em nada.

Não quis me lembrar que nunca havia me relacionado com ninguém, que nunca havia entrado em qualquer espécie de relacionamento. E, definitivamente, não quis me lembrar que eu só havia beijado uma pessoa na vida e que, sem dúvida nenhuma, não fora uma experiência agradável.

Eu só queria provar da boca dele. Dos lábios carnudos, que pareciam ser um convite à minha vontade. Provar o sabor do chocolate, da menta.

Merda!

Eu só queria dar um maldito beijo na maldita boca que ele me oferecia!

– Ah, Heero... Não finja que não gostou! – Ele disse, visivelmente brincalhão. Se ele soubesse o _quanto_, provavelmente não me provocaria daquele jeito.

– Hn. – Apenas grunhi novamente, olhando-o pelo canto do olho. – Não me aborreça, Duo. – Eu apenas disse, seco. Ele sorriu, matreiro.

– Por que? Vai fazer o quê? – Seu tom debochado fez com que o sangue subisse à minha cabeça. Eu normalmente não me deixava levar por suas brincadeiras, mas não estava muito normal naquele dia mesmo.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar no que fazer, eu já praticamente voava para cima dele, derrubando-o no chão.

Sim. É idiota e infantil.

Mas nunca imaginei que fosse tão divertido.

As gargalhadas altas e cristalinas de Duo ecoaram por todo o lugar, enquanto eu puxava seu cabelo, soltando o elástico colorido que prendia sua trança. Rodamos pelo chão, Duo fazendo com que nós rolássemos por ele, grama entrando por entre nossas vestes e sujando-nos absurdamente de terra molhada.

E ele só ria.

Enquanto eu o fitava, hipnotizado.

Paramos, em certo momento, quando, esgotado, eu deixei que ele ficasse sobre mim, pensando que realmente era forte o suficiente para me prender.

Então, eu olhei para ele. E a visão me fez ficar simplesmente...extasiado.

Eu nunca havia visto Duo daquele jeito. As bochechas sujas de terra, coradas pela respiração ofegante, mereciam ser agarradas. Os olhos violetas estavam contentes e expressivos, dando-me uma sensação estranha e única de bem estar.

Mas... Deus.

Os cabelos soltos, imensos, caídos como véu sobre nós, conseguindo alcançar até mesmo o chão, me deixaram sem fala. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, havia tido uma visão como aquela.

Era como um anjo. Puro, lindo, imaculado em sua perfeição.

– ...Hee... – Ele sussurrou e eu notei que o estava apreciando. Era a segunda vez, em tão pouco tempo, que ficávamos em uma situação constrangedora como aquela. E, dessa vez, eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que não iríamos conseguir escapar.

Não disse nada. A besteira já estava feita mesmo.

Antes que eu pudesse entender, as pálpebras finas fecharam-se sobre os olhos violeta, enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente de mim. Meu coração bateu tão forte que eu consegui até mesmo ouvir suas batidas descompassadas. Meu sangue gelou. Ou esquentou.

Mas nenhuma dessas sensações foi equiparada ao peso suave dos lábios sobre os meus.

Mas ela me abandonou, milésimos após chegar.

Pisquei confuso, vendo Duo se levantar, um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

– Bem, Hee-Chan... – Ele agachou-se, estendo ambas as mãos para mim. Eu prontamente aceitei-as, deixando que ele me ajudasse à levantar. – Considere-se, agora, realmente beijado. Não era o que você queria?

Não consegui responder.

Apenas franzi o cenho e grunhi uma palavra inexistente, causando mais uma gargalhada em Duo.

Maldição.

Era só uma brincadeira, para ele.

...E tinha que ser, para mim também.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oh, Deus! Eu estava muito corajoso naquele dia.

_Muito_ mesmo.

Mas mesmo se eu tivesse levado um tiro teria valido a pena, só para sentir os lábios deles no meu.

_Aqueles_ lábios.

Oh...meu...Deus! Eu...havia beijado Heero Yuy! Beijado...nos lábios...oh, meu Deus! Meu Deus do céu!

Antes que minha histeria ficasse estampada em meu rosto, tentei colocar minha máscara de bobo-feliz-sem-motivo-aparente.

E deu certo, porque Heero não deu sinal de ter notado minha alegria estúpida.

– Não queria, Heero? – Indaguei novamente com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

– Idiota. – Notei que ele desviava o olhar.

– Suas palavras me emocionam muitas vezes, Hee-chan, mas como você pode ser tão insensível depois de nos beijarmos? – Tentei soar brincalhão, mas meu coração esperava ansioso por uma resposta.

– _Você_ me beijou, baka. – Ok, sempre contem com Heero Yuy para acabar com seus momentos de alegria.

Abaixei a cabeça, sentindo aquele momento tão gostoso se esvair pelos meus dedos. Eu não queria que ele fosse frio comigo, afinal o fato de ele não ter me matado depois de eu tê-lo beijado devia representar algo, não?

Aparentemente não.

Apaguei meus sonhos bobos da cabeça e caminhei até a beira do lago, me sentindo estranhamente incomodado quando Heero me seguiu, parando ao meu lado.

O calor que irradiava do seu corpo fazia tremores involuntários se apossarem do meu. Mesmo sujo de terra, com os cabelos mais rebeldes e com as roupas imundas ele conseguia estar maravilhosamente lindo, parecia ter saído de algum sonho absurdamente bom.

E eu estava a cada segundo mais absurdamente apaixonado.

Por que diabos ele tinha que _não_ me matar? Por que tinha aceitar minhas brincadeiras e até mesmo ter rolado pelo chão comigo, me deixando sentir o peso maravilhoso de seu corpo no meu?

Ele tinha feito algum pacto infernal para me enlouquecer. Não existia outra explicação lógica.

– Sinto muito se fui rude. – Um peso não familiar se fez presente sobre um de meus ombros e contive um suspiro quando notei que se tratava de sua mão.

– Não, você não foi. – Tentei parecer feliz, alegre ou mesmo estúpido, mas não consegui.

Por algum motivo minha máscara tinha rachado.

Era fácil esconder meus sentimentos enquanto não o havia tocado. Enquanto havia o contato caloroso, mas não físico. Porém...ele permitiu minha aproximação, minhas brincadeiras e até mesmo aquele rápido beijo.

E eu iria enlouquecer se continuasse pensando naquilo.

Mas, que inferno! Eu o amava desde que o vira pela maldita primeira vez! Bem, eu estava atirando nele...hum...digamos que não foi na primeira vez, mas foi bem perto disso.

– Estou um lixo e a culpa é sua. –Arregalei os olhos, vendo que Heero olhava de forma depreciativa para seu reflexo na água.

– Ora, você gostou! – Retruquei, satisfeito por aquele clima gostoso retornando.

– Nunca disse isso. – Apesar da expressão séria, eu podia ver um sorriso em seus olhos.

– Mesmo?

– É.

– Hee-chan...você quer se limpar antes de entrar em casa? – Perguntei inocentemente, me aproximando sutilmente.

– Adoraria, mas nesse estado não vai ser possível ser limpo a seco. – Eu sorri, vendo-o grunhir algo incompreensível.

– E quem disse que vai ser a seco? – Antes que ele pudesse pensar eu o empurrei vendo, com grande satisfação, ele perder o equilíbrio e cair na água.

Quando se recuperou do choque, ele me olhou incrédulo. Seus cabelos estavam colados a sua testa, o deixando ainda mais bonito.

– Duo, entre aqui agora. – Mostrei a língua. – Não me obrigue a te pegar, será bem pior. – Ponderei e com um suspiro resignado, tirei os sapatos.

Parei bem na beirada, olhando-o de forma divertida.

– Está gelada?

– Congelante.

– Hee-chan... – Protestei de forma manhosa.

– Agora. – Assenti e pulei dentro d'água.

Em cima dele.

Oh! Eu estava realmente ousado aquele dia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Demorei alguns instantes para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Em um instante, Duo estava me encarando, de pé, ao lado de fora. No instante seguinte, estava sobre mim.

...Sobre mim?

Em meus braços, para ser mais exato.

Devo ter segurado-o por reflexo. Mas, na verdade, não me importo como cheguei à passar um de meus braços sob suas coxas e o outro quase sob seus braços.

O que importava era que eu estava me sentindo realmente bem. A água gelada pareceu ficar aquecida e gostosa, de repente. O que foi, claro, relaxante.

Ele mal estava molhado. Apenas uma parte pequena das calças e alguns respingos na blusa escura. Meio decepcionante, na verdade. Admito que adoraria vê-lo encharcado, dos pés à cabeça, as roupas colando em cada canto de...

Deus.

– ...Hee-Chaaan... – Ele arrastou o apelido, fazendo-o duplicar de tamanho. Era quase como se ele estivesse cantando. Manhoso. Como sempre.

– Que você quer, Duo? – Eu deveria me chutar, de verdade. Com tantas coisas para questionar e dizer, eu decido logo perguntar o mais óbvio e mais ridículo.

Ele somente sorriu, contrariando toda e qualquer expectativa minha sobre suas reações. Definitivamente, ele era imprevisível demais para meu juízo. E para a minha lógica, também.

– ...Bem... – Começou, arrastando cada sílaba, a voz adocicada e visivelmente brincalhona. Eu tive a certeza, naquele instante, que seria vítima de mais uma de suas piadinhas. Esperei. – Eu sei que é de caráter extremamente romântico tomar-me em seus braços para pedir desculpas, mas... bem...você está... apalpando...

Ele esperou minha reação por alguns instantes. Eu apenas estreitei os olhos.

– _Baka_. – Foi tudo o que eu disse, antes de abrir meus braços e senti-lo cair na água. Afundou imediatamente, dezenas de bolhas explodindo na superfície da água.

Esperei por milésimos, antes que ele voltasse. Tive que segurar uma gargalhada ao vê-lo.

Uma imagem deveras doce e engraçada, para ser sincero.

Os cabelos, não sei como, haviam formado uma cortina sobre ele. Afastou-os do rosto, reclamando, revelando a mim sua face falsamente mal humorada. Sorri para ele, vendo que sua máscara voltava a cair.

– Hee-Chan... – Ele tentou soar ameaçador, jogando os cabelos para trás com um pouco de dificuldade. Eu apenas ergui as sobrancelhas, numa expressão visivelmente descrente. – Você vai se arrepender por isso...

– Uhn? – Produzi um som pouco convencido, como se o estivesse desafiando.

Naturalmente, esperava que ele retribuísse à altura.

E ele não me decepcionou.

A última coisa que senti, antes de ser praticamente empurrado para o fundo do lago, foram os dedos de Duo, entrando por entre meu cabelo e me lançando para baixo.

Me debati, mas claro que não foi em desespero. Na verdade, era só para entrar no jogo dele.

Ele parecia estar se divertindo, pensando que realmente era mais forte do que eu.

Juro que meu coração teria se partido em decepcioná-lo, se eu não estivesse gostando tanto de brincar com ele.

Em certo momento, quando parei de "lutar", ele pareceu ficar preocupado. Tanto que me puxou para cima com rapidez, chamando pelo meu nome assim que me tirou da água.

– Hee-Chan? – Ele me chamou, carinhoso. Mas eu quis brincar com ele.

Fingi estar desmaiado e notei que ele realmente havia acreditado nisso.

– Heee... Acorda... – Murmurou, manhoso, uma das mãos me segurando pela cintura e a outra acariciando meu rosto, delicadamente. Por pouco não me deixei adormecer de verdade. – Heeee... – A voz já tinha um tom assustado e eu me perguntei o porquê de ele parecer tão desesperado. Seria tão bobo à ponto de acreditar que eu desmaiaria assim, tão fácil?

Aparentemente, sim.

– Hn. – Grunhi, abrindo um olho. – Poupe-me, Duo.

– ... – Ele suspirou, me soltando. – Céus. Heero, não faça isso.

– Você pode brincar. Então, também posso. – Disse, tranqüilamente.

Ele ficou sem palavras, mas logo relaxou e chegou até a rir. Nesse meio tempo, resolvi reparar na situação em que estávamos.

Dentro de um lago. Sozinhos. As roupas de Duo completamente coladas no corpo belo. Os cabelos castanhos encharcados, soltos, caindo em uma cascata fascinante pelos ombros e pela cintura, colando até mesmo na face linda. Um conjunto _incontestavelmente_ desejável.

Voltei à realidade quando ouvi sua voz me chamar. Ergui os olhos, encontrando os orbes violetas. Notei que estavam orgulhosos.

Provavelmente havia notado minha apreciação.

Resolvi, rapidamente, mudar de assunto.

– Acho que sua blusa está manchada. – Eu só podia estar com algum problema. Nunca perderia meu tempo dizendo algo fútil assim.

– Está? – Ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso. Puxou a blusa para frente, descolando-a de seu corpo com um estalo que fez minha boca ficar estranhamente seca. Analisou o pano preto por alguns instantes, procurando alguma coisa. Claro que não achou nada. – Droga.

Eu não respondi. E fiquei ainda mais mudo quando notei o que ele estava prestes à fazer.

De maneira nenhuma iria interrompê-lo.

Enroscou os dedos nas bordas da camiseta, puxando-a para cima lentamente, como se fosse uma provocação. Passou-a de leve por seus braços lisos, tirando-a por sobre a cabeça, exaltando os fios molhados.

Graças aos deuses, a água parecia ter voltado à ser fria.

– ...Não vejo a maldita mancha. – Ele grunhiu, virando a camisa do avesso e começando a esfregá-la, com vigor. Era uma coisa boba, mas eu nunca havia visto alguém que pudesse ter movimentos tão sensuais e, ao mesmo tempo, tão corriqueiros.

– ...Deixa, já deve ter saído. – Disse, sem muita convicção. Eu devia estar doente.

Nunca havia olhado Duo com outros olhos.

Quer dizer... Quase nunca.

Mas eu jamais havia reparado no quão maravilhoso ele era em tudo, até o presente momento.

Na véspera daquilo que devia ser o mais perfeito dia de minha vida, eu já não tinha certeza de mais nada. Para ser sincero, não tenho nem idéia se já tive tal certeza, alguma vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ele fazia de propósito! Me olhava daquela forma apenas para me deixar com aquele calor gostoso no peito.

– Está frio... – Murmurei, continuando a revirar a camiseta, apenas para manter a cena.

Ora eu sabia que não havia mancha alguma, apenas um desejo de Heero em ver meu corpo e, obviamente, eu não negaria isso a ele.

Parei alguns instantes, pensando sobre aqueles últimos acontecimentos.

Foi a primeira vez que _realmente_ pensei sobre. E constatei que tudo estava caminhando de forma extremamente estranha e absurdamente boa.

Eu havia conseguido em uma manhã o que não conseguira em longos anos. Heero permitiu minhas brincadeiras, meus toques...um beijo...e até mesmo deixou escapar sua apreciação por meu corpo.

O dia podia melhorar?

– Você está tremendo, Duo. Eu sabia que não era uma boa idéia. – Senti suas mãos esfregando vigorosamente meus braços. – Melhor entrarmos para nos aquecer. – Encarei seus olhos azuis, fascinado.

Definitivamente o dia podia ficar bem melhor.

Silenciosamente saímos do lago e eu sequer reclamei ao sentir a mão de Heero firmemente em meu ombro.

O frio desapareceu, mas obviamente não o deixaria saber disso, o toque quente era extremamente bem vindo.

– Heero. – Chamei suavemente, quando estávamos na porta da mansão. – Obrigado.

– Huh? – Sorri, estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

– Foi uma manhã gostosa. – Disse simplesmente, entrando em seguida, deixando-o com uma cara de bobo pra trás.

Depois de um bom banho quente, me permiti me jogar na cama, apenas para pensar sobre tudo aquilo que havia acontecido abertamente, podendo deixar diversos sorrisos idiotas brincarem em meus lábios.

Heero havia me dado diversos sinais que...talvez...apenas talvez...gostasse de mim. Não me iludiria achando que ele morria de amores, mas havia algo...além de atração que, com certeza, ele sentia por mim.

Mas não jogaria alto confessando o que sentia, deixaria que as coisas se desenvolvessem naturalmente. Tínhamos tempo. Pelo que entendi ficaríamos pelo menos duas semanas na mansão de Quatre.

Os Preventers eram uma boa organização, haviam nos dado aqueles dias de folga por algum motivo obscuro que eu ainda não entendia, mas não ia contestar, certo?

Almoçamos apenas eu e Heero. Os rapazes pareciam dispostos a nos deixar sozinhos e essa decisão, logicamente, não seria contestada também.

Almoçar com Heero era...delicioso. Principalmente quando ele engasgava com a comida, quando eu deixava meus pés roçarem em sua coxa.

Adorável vê-lo corado e me ameaçando de morte.

E isso só mostrava o quanto eu estava apaixonado.

– Acho que estou com sono. – Bocejei, quando terminei de secar a louça. – Quer dormir comigo? – Perguntei de forma inocente, vendo-o me lançar um olhar confuso.

– Por que não? – Arregalei os olhos, completamente chocado.

E ele não havia bebido uma única gota de álcool no almoço.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar, senti sua mão me puxando para a sala e com um empurrão nada delicado, fui arremessado no sofá.

– Hee... – Ele se abaixou, pousando um dedo em meus lábios. Fiquei hipnotizado pelo seu olhar e me calei rapidamente.

– Não vou admitir nenhum comentário posterior sobre o que vou fazer agora, ok? – Afirmei, incapaz de fazer outra coisa.

Me vi sendo deslocado e então...Heero estava sentado no sofá, aninhando minha cabeça em suas coxas.

Ok, vamos dar uma parada por um momento.

Nem nos meus mais doces e açucarados sonhos eu imaginaria que Heero Yuy pudesse ser tão gentil.

– Heero, o que...

– Sem comentários. – Assenti. – A manhã também foi muito gostosa pra mim. – Meu coração disparou de uma forma irreal e fechei firmemente os olhos, tentando guardar aquele calor pra sempre na memória.

Havia algo de muito errado naquele dia.

Ou muito certo.

Acordei algum tempo depois, sentindo um toque quente em meu rosto.

– Hee-chan? – Chamei manhosamente.

– Não, Duo. – Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Quatre. – Heero saiu, foi até a cidade. – Me sentei, esfregando os olhos. – Só deve voltar mais tarde. – Assenti, me sentindo subitamente abandonado. – Te chamei porque não parecia confortável você dormir no sofá.

– Obrigado, Quatre. – Toda minha alegria pareceu sumir e eu não conseguia saber o porquê.

– Não quer ficar um pouco conosco?

– Vou deitar no quarto. – Sorri. – Peça pro Heero me chamar quando chegar. – Ele assentiu e eu subi, me jogando na cama, profundamente decepcionado por não poder passar o resto da tarde com Heero.

Adormeci novamente, só acordando ao sentir um estranho aperto no peito.

vHee? – Chamei suavemente ao descer as escadas e o encontrar jogado no sofá. – Tudo bem? – Ele me parecia um pouco melancólico.

– Estou confuso. – Me assustei com a confissão.

– Com o que?

– Amanhã...com tudo que vai acontecer amanhã, já não sei se estou certo.

– Amanhã? O que tem amanhã? – Indaguei confuso.

– Você não sabe? – Neguei com a cabeça. – Meu casamento. – Senti uma estranha vertigem. – Vou me casar com Relena amanhã.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observei o rosto de Duo mudar de cor. Sua pele branca foi ficando, bem lentamente, ainda mais pálida, até que atingiu um estado assustador. Era como se todo o sangue do corpo dele houvesse sido drenado.

Abri a boca, pensando em explicar-lhe alguma coisa. Mas hesitei, diante do olhar que ele estava me lançando. Olhar aquele que conseguiu fazer com que meu estômago afundasse.

Um misto de desespero e decepção. Para comigo.

Deveria ter começado a falar, a me explicar, a pedir desculpas. Mas eu não tinha forças para fazer isso. Não quando eu via o rosto dele voltar a ganhar cor, agora mudando para um vermelho berrante.

– ...Quando? – Ele murmurou, a voz alterada. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

– Amanhã, eu já... – Comecei, não me importando em ter de repetir essa informação. Porém, ele me cortou na metade da minha frase, os olhos ficando perigosamente estreitos, as mãos sendo fechadas em punhos.

– Quando você decidiu casar com ela, Yuy? – Perguntou, seco. E a menção do meu sobrenome doeu como nunca, como um tiro dado diretamente em meu peito.

– ...Fazem... três meses... – Murmurei, vendo-o ficar ainda mais aborrecido, as mãos começando a tremer.

– TRÊS MESES, YUY! – Ele praticamente gritou, colocando as mãos, uma de cada lado da cabeça. – FORAM TRÊS MALDITOS MESES!

Eu não disse nada, esperando que ele se acalmasse.

Porém, isso não aconteceu.

– Você teve três malditos meses para me contar que ia se casar com essa mulher, essa maldita! – Ele rosnou, quase que gaguejando, ao mesmo tempo em que alternava seu tom entre gritos e sussurros. – E você vem me contar logo hoje, na véspera do seu maldito casamento!

– Duo, entenda que eu... – Àquela altura do campeonato, eu estava me perguntando o porquê de não ter certificado que ele sabia sobre o meu casamento.

Se bem que eu fui idiota em imaginar que, sabendo que eu estava prestes à subir no altar, ele teria me beijado, passeado, compartilhado uma colher de sorvete comigo e ainda ter me deixado ver seu corpo, mesmo que eu não soubesse se foi por querer ou não.

De qualquer maneira... Eu deveria ter abordado aquele assunto delicado com mais calma.

– Duo, olha... – Comecei novamente, já que notei que sequer havia terminado minha frase anterior. – Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fala demais. E não sou do tipo que explico demais, também.

– ...Não sei o porquê de estarmos nessa situação, então. – Ele respondeu, ríspido, me fazendo notar que, mais uma vez, eu havia escolhido as palavras erradas.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou ser sincero, então. – Falei, decidido, tentando passar uma imagem forte. Porém, tive a estranha sensação de diminuir de tamanho diante do olhar dele, como se duvidasse que eu conseguisse trazer de volta a impressão que ele tinha de mim.

Escolhendo as palavras, comecei à descrever para ele tudo o que havia acontecido comigo naquele tempo em que ficamos separados, nos falando uma vez por mês, não fazendo nem mesmo questão de ocultar os detalhes mais sórdidos.

Contei à ele que trabalhar para Relena Peacecraft não era nada fácil, o que eu realmente não creio que fez muita diferença para ele. Contei para ele sobre quando, sozinhos dentro do luxuosíssimo carro exclusivo dela, ela tomou minha mão, obrigando-me a entrelaçar os nossos dedos, enquanto tentava criar um clima que simplesmente não existia entre nós dois.

Contei para ele que, naquela mesma ocasião, ela declamou um lindo poema, os olhos azuis se enchendo d'água, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto tentava, à todo custo, me emocionar como ela supostamente estava emocionada. O que, de fato, ela não conseguiu fazer. Na verdade, nem chegou perto disso.

"_Eu estava incrédulo demais, olhando a Soberana do Mundo, diante de mim, parecendo tão mais indefesa do que já era naturalmente, abrindo seu coração e entregando seus sentimentos na mão da pessoa menos indicada, no mundo inteiro. Eu tive a certeza absoluta, desde o estranho momento em que ela começou a recitar, dizendo o quanto me amava e o quanto queria ficar junto comigo para sempre, de que eu não saberia lidar com aquela revelação. De jeito nenhum"._

Eu pude ver o rosto dele se contorcer, numa estranha mistura de desgosto e medo, quando eu lhe disse o que ela fez, após praticamente gastar todo o seu estoque de saliva e lágrimas comigo.

"_Ela ergueu a outra mão, passando por meu rosto, procurando algum indício de que eu havia derramado o mesmo que ela. Ou pelo menos uma gota._

_Nem isso. Eu continuava seco e impassível, olhando para ela como um adulto maduro olharia para uma adolescente apaixonada, como um professor olharia para uma aluna. Simplesmente impossível._

_Eu a via só como alguém que devia proteger, para que não acabasse tendo que matar dezenas de novo. Para que não acabasse tendo que pegar crianças mortas em meus braços ou ver perecerem doces meninas e seus cachorrinhos._

_Não reclamei quando ela se aproximou de mim sem permissão, como se fosse muito íntima, tampouco rebati quando ela sussurrou, em meu ouvido, o quanto queria me conquistar._

_Para mim, ela continuava sendo apenas a Rainha do Mundo. _

_Meu senso falou mais alto do que quaisquer outras coisas, me fazendo aceitar o beijo que ela me deu, tentando fazer com que eu me rendesse aos seus encantos. _

_Foi um beijo pouco interessante, que não me despertou nada. Exceto, é claro, a vontade de acabar com ele. Vontade essa que demorei à realizar, já que ela havia passado os braços por detrás de minha cabeça, puxando-me com força contra ela, quase me fazendo entortar._

_Quando ela me soltou, agradeci imensamente por conseguir respirar ar puro de novo. _

_Quando seus olhos azuis, mais uma vez emocionados, como se sua dona não tivesse notado meu pouco deleite com seu beijo, encararam os meus, eu pressenti que alguma coisa ainda menos lógica estava por vir._

_E não estava errado, claro._

_Ela tomou minhas mãos novamente, olhando direto nos meus olhos, a boca trêmula, as lágrimas escorrendo mais uma vez, me fazendo quase perguntá-la como ela ainda não tinha morrido desidratada, pronta para fazer a temida pergunta ou afirmação."_

– Quer se casar comigo, Heero Yuy? – Pronunciei, tomando o cuidado de imitar a voz dela, notando uma ínfima e furtiva elevação ao canto da boca de Duo.

Ficamos em silêncio por vários instantes, ele me encarando como se saber como eu havia aceitado entrar naquela fria e eu tentando me lembrar o que havia passado na minha cabeça quando aquela situação para lá de bizarra havia acontecido.

Lembrei, então, do que eu lhe disse.

E me lembrei, principalmente, das lágrimas que empaparam minha camisa e das unhas que conseguiram alargá-la absurdamente.

Eu apenas pronunciei para ela a palavra "Positivo".

Se existiu algo de romântico nisso, eu deveria ser algo equivalente à Shakespeare.

– ...E? – Fui novamente retirado de meu transe por Duo, que se pronunciou de maneira ínfima. – Por que, exatamente, você aceitou?

Só pude encará-lo, mudo.

Eu realmente deveria saber o porquê de ter aceitado um pedido de casamento. Não era como um convite para ir à uma festa ou para sair de casa e ir até a esquina. Era, meu Deus, um convite para dividir uma vida com alguém.

E, o mais estranho, era que eu não lembrava o porquê de ter aceitado.

– Heero? – Mais uma vez, ele fez questão de me trazer de volta à realidade. Olhei para ele, sabendo que ele merecia ter uma resposta decente para sua dúvida.

Então, o que pude fazer foi lhe contar o que eu achava, no momento.

Eu acho que havia aceitado casar com ela apenas por aceitar.

Porque minha vida não tinha nada demais, porque eu simplesmente vivia para defender a existência de uma garota mimada. Porque eu simplesmente não tinha coisa alguma que pudesse valer realmente à pena.

Aceitei porque simplesmente não tinha opção nenhuma melhor do que aquela.

Duo me encarou por vários instantes, o silêncio deveras incômodo que parecia ser nosso hino voltando a tomar conta da sala onde estávamos.

Por fim, ele simplesmente se levantou, me fazendo olhá-lo, interrogativo.

Com o olhar mais frio que eu já pude testemunhar em alguém, ele suspirou longamente, antes de me dirigir a palavra.

– Não sei bem o que passou por sua cabeça, Heero. E sei menos ainda o que está passando por ela, agora. – Ele disse, a voz soando tão cortante que eu pude me sentir sangrando. – Mas eu, definitivamente, não vou fazer papel de idiota.

Não respondi e ele entendeu isso como um apelo para que ele falasse mais.

– Tudo bem, você está confuso. Tudo bem, você não saber se quer casar com a Rainha do Mundo, a toda poderosa que pode lhe dar o universo. – Ele começou a perder as estribeiras novamente, as mãos fazendo gestos exagerados, sinal óbvio de que ele estava nervoso. – Agora, ponha-se no meu lugar. Como você se sentiria, Heero?

– ...Por que isso te afeta tanto, afinal? – Eu só pude lhe perguntar. De repente, ele agiu como se nós tivéssemos algum relacionamento de longa data, como se eu o tivesse traído.

Não esperava a reação dele.

Ele teria caído, se não houvesse se segurado com força no braço da poltrona ao seu lado.

Abri a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ele se virou abruptamente, dando as costas para mim. Encarei, notando seus músculos completamente comprimidos.

– Passe bem, Heero Yuy. E divirta-se em seu showzinho público, amanhã.

Incrédulo, eu o vi partindo.

E tive a ligeira impressão de que estava perdendo muito mais do que imaginava.

* * *

Vamos as respostas dos reviews super fofos que recebemos: 

**Faye:** Hueheuehueheuheu XP Desfecho feliz e saltitante? Dez capítulos? Tsc, tsc... Você errou, gafanhota XP Obrigada por tudo, moça fofa.

**Karin Kamya:** Ah, obrigada! Acho que estávamos inspiradas quando a idéia da colher surgiu... hehehehehe...

**BelaYoukai:** Beijo de perder o fôlego? hehehehe... ainda é cedo... muito cedo... /risada megalomaníaca/

**Litha**: Safado? O Duo? Bem... Um pouco, talvez. Mas ainda tem coisa pra acontecer. XP De qualquer maneira... No ônibus? o.O Bem legal, isso. Obrigada pela review!

**MaiMai:** Bem, muito obrigada pela review. E você acertou, realmente. Que bom! XD

**Pipe**: Eita, tia Pipe... Cada dia mais sádica com a gente, heim? EU NÃO SOU RABUGENTA! (Rabugenta) Grunf. E sim, eu sou o Heero. hehehehehe XP Obrigada pela review, vó. (Sai correndo pra não apanhar)

**Lili**: Realmente, Lili-San... Foi graças à você que essa parceria surgiu. Obrigada mesmo. o/ E EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ADIVINHOU X.X Afe... tá perdoada dessa vez. Leia bem: Dessa vez. Grunf.

**Anna-Malfoy:** Foi tão direto assim? Jura mesmo? O.o Eu não achei tanto assim, não... Mas já que foi impactante, compensa! Obrigada pela review, moça!

Bem, lindinhas, atéo próximo cap!

E lembrem-se: quanto mais reviews...mais rápido vem o cap!


	3. CAP III

_Um Dia Perfeito  
_

**Capítulo 3  
**  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entrei no quarto quase quebrando a porta no processo.

Por que quando você mais precisa de uma faca ou qualquer objeto cortante, nunca tem um em mãos? Precisava fazer uma nota mental para falar com Quatre sobre manter objetos propícios nos quartos caso um de seus amigos resolvesse cometer suicídio no meio da noite

Eu estava muito...muito furioso com tudo.

Eu odiava chorar, odiava sentir meu coração ser despedaçado em mil caquinhos, odiava me sentir vulnerável, mas eu odiava mesmo ser feito de trouxa.

E Heero conseguiu esse feito.

Brincou comigo a manhã inteira. Sim, brincou! Porque ele não era cego a ponto de não perceber o que estava acontecendo e, logicamente, ele não poderia _não_ ter percebido o que eu sentia.

Soquei o travesseiro com vontade, sentindo meu rosto ficar molhado.

Eu nunca chorei tanto em toda a minha maldita vida.

Eu chorava nas vezes que imaginava Heero com Relena, eu chorava quando pensava que jamais teria algo com ele. Mas...eu apenas achava, eram suposições e coisas da minha mente doentia.

Porém aquele casamento dos infernos era bem real.

Tão real quanto minhas lágrimas que encharcavam o travesseiro.

O que mais doía não era o casamento em si, mas, merda! Eu achava que Heero me considerava um amigo! E depois daquela manhã eu achava que...me considerava um pouco mais que isso. Mas claro que eu tinha que estar absurdamente errado! Heero alçou todas as minhas esperanças, me fazendo planar em algum lugar distante, completamente satisfeito para então...esmaga-las em pedacinhos impossíveis de serem colados novamente.

Ele conseguiu me destruir.

Me sentia ruir por dentro, vendo todos os sonhos bobos que passaram por minha cabeça aquela tarde desmoronarem um a um.

Uma vida juntos...sorrisos...beijos...os toques...uma casa com um cachorro.

Tudo...tudo destruído.

E a pior parte é que eu não consegui odia-lo. Nem por um maldito minuto! Pra mim Relena era a personificação dos meus problemas, uma verdadeira besta do inferno, mas...minha mente sabia que a culpa não era dela. Não foi ela quem passou uma manhã deliciosa comigo, não foi ela que alimentou minhas esperanças.

Foi aquele maldito desgraçado que eu amava com cada fibra do meu corpo.

Eu deveria realmente me matar.

Talvez beber água sanitária fosse uma boa opção.

Talvez correr até seu quarto e fazer com ele o amor mais louco de nossas vidas também fosse uma boa escolha.

Não...não eram opções realmente válidas. Eu não me mataria e tampouco me entregaria dessa forma. Eu o amava demais pra isso.

Afundei o rosto no travesseiro, soluçando baixinho. Minha raiva havia sido descontada naqueles pensamentos absurdos, então só sobrava aquela dor estranha em meu peito.

Duo? - Me virei abruptamente, vendo Heero parado na porta do quarto.

Não hoje, Heero...não agora, por favor, vá embora. - Pedi, voltando a afundar o rosto no travesseiro.

Ele hesitou, mas se foi, fechando a porta em seguida. Ouvi seu suspiro e sabia que não havia feito nada daquilo de propósito...não podia mesmo. Heero era...inocente em certas coisas realmente, não deve ter percebido a verdade por trás dos meus gestos.

Respirei aliviado, vendo que meu raciocínio lógico voltava aos poucos.

Desistindo da dor e dos pensamentos me virei, ordenando ao meu corpo que dormisse e minha mente cansada descansasse. O dia seguinte seria infernal demais. Eu precisava estar bem para agüenta-lo.

Não foi um sono tranqüilo, mas me orgulho em dizer que consegui sufocar bem meus gritos na madrugada, já que nenhum dos pilotos apareceu.

Pisquei, notando que já amanhecera. Esfreguei os olhos de forma preguiçosa e finalmente notei a extensão dos fatos.

Meu Deus! Eu não sabia que horas era o casamento dos infernos! Eu...precisava ver Heero antes! Precisava olha-lo...precisava...precisava...Diabos! Eu precisava estar com ele!

Com os cabelos em desalinho e o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas da noite anterior e pela dobra dos lençóis, desci desesperado, encontrando meus quatro amigos na sala.

Heero estava sentado no sofá e parecia...infeliz. Quatre, Trowa e Wufei o cercavam, querendo saber o porquê de sua tristeza. E como resposta ele me olhou, fazendo três pescoços se voltarem em minha direção.

Sorri fracamente, vendo Quatre arrastar os outros para longe.

Meus olhos encontraram os de Heero e me senti derreter com o calor que emanava deles. Ficamos nos olhando por longos minutos, até que ele se levantou, me fazendo recuar um passo.

Duo...nós... - Ele começou, mas subitamente se calou.

Heero, eu...sinto muito. - Disse de forma desolada.

Não! A culpa...

Ninguém tem culpa. - Murmurei, me aproximando, ficando tão perto dele que podia sentir perfeitamente sua respiração em minha pele. - Eu apenas...queria lhe dar um presente antes...de você partir. - Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, provocando um arrepio gostoso ao longo das minhas costas. - Um presente de casamento. - Seu rosto se contraiu numa careta, como se a palavra "casamento" fosse muito desagradável.

Eu não quero, Duo. - Suspirei. - O único presente que queria...era o entendimento. - O olhei de forma confusa. - Eu queria entender porque me parece tão errado estar vestido desse jeito indo pra uma igreja, ligar minha vida com a dela.

Desista. - Disse simplesmente, me afastando

Eu...não posso. - Eu não esperaria menos dele. - Eu dei minha palavra e...

Tudo bem, Heero. - Sorri de forma fraca. - Apenas me espere aqui, sim? Vou pegar...o seu presente. - Antes que ele pudesse retrucar me virei, subindo a escada.

Do meu quarto pude ouvir uma discussão abafada entre Heero e Wufei. Aparentemente o japonês se recusava a ir embora sem meu presente e o chinês tentava falar-lhe sobre honra e essas asneiras.

Permiti que um leve sorriso brincasse em meus lábios, enquanto pegava o objeto dentro de minha mala.

Não tinha valor algum, mas seria o suficiente para Heero jamais me esquecer.

Meu coração batia descompassado quando voltei a sala e o encontrei de costas para a escada, olhando pela janela, parecendo...melancólico.

Silenciosamente fiquei atrás de seu corpo e vendei seus olhos com o lenço de seda.

O que é isso, Duo? - Ele indagou, parecendo surpreso.

Seu presente. - Respondi enquanto apertava o nó.

Como assim? Que presente é esse?

Vamos, Hee-chan. - Segurei uma de suas mãos e o guiei até onde queria, vendo como ele me acompanhava serenamente, confiando de forma plena em mim.

Isso acalmou meu coração.

Paramos bruscamente e eu notei que ele estava calado, respirando devagar, tentando descobrir onde estávamos e se o lugar oferecia algum perigo. Sempre o Soldado Perfeito.

Tão doce aos meus olhos e aos meus sentidos.

Ficamos muitos minutos apenas lá, parados. Eu olhava o lago em nossa frente, me lembrando em como seus braços fortes prenderam meu corpo na manhã anterior e Heero...Heero parecia confuso.

Por que não nos sentamos? - Aquela voz doce era uma novidade para mim.

Não quero que suje seu terno, ela não vai gostar. - Eu não queria soar tão cáustico, mas merda! Em algumas horas, ou menos, eu perderia o homem que, seguramente, era a personificação de todos os meus sonhos para uma patricinha mimada! Me dêem um desconto!

Duo... - Seu tom soou bastante dolorido e eu me arrependi no mesmo momento, querendo enfiar minha cabeça na água e não tirar até que ficasse azul.

Respirando fundo fiquei na frente de seu corpo, acariciando seus braços com meus dedos trêmulos. Eu precisava...precisava ter coragem.

Não fale, Heero...apenas sinta. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido, delicadamente, rezando para que a força recém adquirida não fosse pelo ralo. Ele pareceu ligeiramente assustado diante das minhas palavras, mas notei que ele estava disposto à deixar que eu o conduzisse.

Com calma, eu ergui meus braços, delicadamente, não querendo deixá-lo ainda mais assustado do que já estava, puxando-o lentamente para perto de mim.

Ele se deixou conduzir, o corpo solto, para que eu decidisse o que queria fazer. Emocionado, eu ergui minhas mãos, passando-as por trás de sua nuca, encontrando aquilo que procurava. Com habilidade, eu desfiz o nó mínimo que prendia a venda nos olhos dele.

Sorri diante da entrega não-pronunciada, aproximando-me dele com calma, dando pouco mais de um passo. Olhei em seus olhos cobalto. Olhos que eu jamais havia visto daquela maneira. Tristeza e dúvida se misturavam com surpresa e delírio nas orbes coloridas.

Meu coração apertou ao notar até que a melancolia tão típica do antigo soldado havia tomado conta dele novamente. Eu podia sentir. E doía em nós dois.

Depois, quando ele me olhou, não pude evitar um longo suspiro. A venda caiu ao chão, mas eu não me importei. Apenas envolvi sua cintura, aninhando meu rosto em seu peito, sentindo o delicioso cheiro de colônia que ele exalava.

Não era justo.

Definitivamente, não era justo.

Senti seus braços hesitantes envolverem meu corpo lentamente, como se tivessem medo que eu fosse sumir. Mas isso não aconteceria, nem se eu fosse louco.

O máximo que poderia e iria acontecer, era o contrário. Mas eu não queria ter de pensar nisso, mesmo sabendo que não poderia tirar tal pensamento da cabeça.

Ergui a cabeça, notando a proximidade de nossos rostos.

Hee-Chan... - Murmurei, não conseguindo mais me conter. Duas lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto, quando eu pronunciei o que o fez sorrir e perder a cor, ao mesmo tempo. - Seu presente, anjo...sou eu... - Quase solucei, mas consegui me manter firme. Enquanto estivesse com ele, ali, faria o possível e o impossível para que pudéssemos aproveitar esse último momento. - Enquanto ela não vira a Senhora Yuy, eu sou seu...e mesmo depois...eu...

Não pude pronunciar mais nada.

Os lábios de Heero estavam sobre os meus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando Duo me levou ao lado de fora, eu não poderia sequer ter pensado que acabaríamos daquele jeito. Suas mãos já haviam passado da minha cintura para meu pescoço, envolvendo-o. Sentia os dedos deles perdidos por entre meus cabelos, enquanto os meus próprios seguravam firmemente o seu quadril. Um estranho medo havia se apossado de mim e eu queria ter certeza de que ele não iria sumir se eu o soltasse.

Eu fui ousado, admito. E, pela primeira vez, em quase vinte e um anos de existência, eu me permiti ser impulsivo. A melhor parte é poder dizer, com toda a convicção, que eu simplesmente amei poder fazer isso.

Quando Duo me disse que não queria que eu sujasse meu terno, eu tive uma vontade desgraçada de jogar meu paletó no rio, junto com meus sapatos caríssimos e as meias importadas.

Naquele instante, além de sentir meu mundo desabar, eu senti que estava perdendo-o. Perdendo tudo. O que eu poderia sentir, o que ele sentia, o que nós poderíamos ter ou não.

Rezando para que já não tivesse perdido, eu o encarei. Ouvi cada uma de suas palavras ecoando em minha cabeça, mas não deixei sequer que ele as terminasse.

E não poderia me sentir, de maneira nenhuma, arrependido.

Nosso beijo começou calmo, gentil. Ambos apenas saboreávamos o sabor maravilhoso da descoberta. Ele era tão mais experiente do que eu, que eu cheguei até a hesitar, por alguns instantes.

Mas decidi que o melhor que eu tinha a fazer era deixar rolar. Ele queria tanto quanto eu. Não poderia errar tanto assim.

Quando ele tocou meus lábios com a ponta da língua, eu sei que não deveria, mas eu travei. Era o tipo de contato com o qual não estava acostumado.

Na verdade... Eu nunca havia feito aquilo. Nem mesmo com Relena, embora ela já tivesse tentando fazê-lo dezenas e dezenas de vezes. Por mais vergonhoso que pudesse ser, nem isso eu sabia fazer direito.

Porém, Duo pareceu me compreender, pois encerrou o beijo e olhou-me nos olhos.

...Hee-Chan... - Murmurou, baixinho, os olhos violeta brilhando de... lágrimas. Ele não queria derramá-las, não queria que eu me sentisse mal. Duo sempre arrumava um jeito de me surpreender. - Tudo bem... Eu entendo você, eu não...

Mas, Duo, eu... - Não pude deixar aquilo daquele jeito. - Eu quero...

Não, Hee... - Ele sussurrou novamente, os olhos refletindo tristeza e até uma ligeira decepção, que ele também tentava esconder. - Eu sei como se sente... Deixe, se você não está à vontade para... me beijar, eu entendo. Deixe como está, é melhor assim, mesmo.

Não. Eu quero, Duo. - Falei, sério. Não permitiria que ele ficasse com aquela imagem de mim. De maneira alguma. - Vamos.

...Vamos o quê? - Ele me perguntou, um ar tão inocente que quase me fez suspirar.

Me beija, Duo. - Eu pedi, delicadamente. - Eu lhe beijei. Ou tentei. Agora eu quero que você faça isso.

Embora muito surpreso, Duo assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça, piscando os olhos molhados.

Os milésimos se arrastaram quando eu o vi fechar os olhos marejados com delicadeza, o rosto voltando a se aproximar do meu, de maneira tranqüila, como se não houvesse tempo, cobranças.

Perto.

Cada vez mais perto de mim.

Teria sido perfeito.

Se algo não estivesse produzindo bipes absurdamente altos e vibrando em meu bolso.

...Não creio... - Murmurei, frustrado, tirando o maldito celular de dentro do terno. Eu não o havia colocado ali, eu sabia.

Fora ela. Só podia ter sido.

Olhei para o número que piscava insistente, cheio de ridículos coraçõeszinhos, na tela do celular luxuoso. Era o número de Relena. Não, eu não sei o número dela. Mas as letras em cor de rosa berrante tiravam toda e qualquer dúvida minha.

Desliguei o celular, olhando para Duo.

Incrível como eu simplesmente perdi as palavras. E, pelo visto, ele estava no mesmo estado que eu.

...Duo, eu... - Tentei começar, mas parei quando ele se virou abruptamente, me fazendo encarar suas costas. Emudeci, notando que o corpo dele sofria leves espasmos. Não perguntei nem disse nada, não pensei que tivesse o direito para fazer tal coisa.

...Vá, Heero... - Ele murmurou e eu notei que ele estava olhando para o lago. Ele provavelmente estava me vendo pelo reflexo. Suspirei, tentando me aproximar. Mas sua voz cortante, quase gritando "Pare", fez com que eu não conseguisse sair do lugar. - Vá destruir sua vida na igreja com ela. Ou fique e seja feliz.

Ele me pareceu deveras cruel, egoísta. Mas eu sinceramente estava quase concordando com ele.

Duo, eu... - Apesar de confuso, eu tentei me aproximar de novo, mas ele se virou para mim. Os olhos violeta ficaram na altura dos meus, a tristeza passada por eles me comoveu deveras. Eu quase tomei Duo em meus braços para consolá-lo. Mas me controlei, notando que ele queria falar.

Heero... - Ele deu um ou dois passos para a frente, ficando com o rosto perto do meu. Encarando-me, ele começou, a voz suave, não condizendo nem um pouco com o modo defensivo no qual se encontrava. - Perdoe-me. Sei que não tenho direito de julgá-lo, de decidir o que você tem que fazer... De verdade... Me perdoe, por favor... Eu acho que tenho que parar de pensar em mim, não é?

Eu não pude responder.

De qualquer maneira... Eu tenho que ser forte, não? Porque você está sendo e eu tenho que me espelhar nisso para sobreviver. - Ele sibilou, os olhos quase transbordando. - Só te peço que seja feliz, Heero. - Eu quase não processei o abraço apertado que ele me deu, cheio de mágoa e desespero. Mas não pude retribuir o gesto, porque ele se foi tão rápido quanto se aproximou.

...Duo... - Murmurei, vendo-o engolir um soluço. - Eu não quero te machucar...

Esqueça, Hee... Heero Yuy. - Ele se corrigiu, me fazendo sentir uma dor desgraçada no peito. - Vai ser melhor assim, mesmo.

Eu não disse nada quando ele virou as costas para mim e se pôs a andar. Por mais que eu quisesse correr atrás dele e puxá-lo forte para meus braços, eu não podia. Não seria justo, nem comigo, nem com Relena.

Aliás... Eu já estava atrasado.

Sentindo que estava acabando de matar meu coração, eu me virei, caminhando em direção à mansão de Quatre e ao carro que me esperava.

Iria me casar.

Mesmo que aquilo significasse perder tudo. E até mais do que isso.

Caminhei por alguns instantes, as mãos achando os bolsos da minha calça, enquanto os meus sapatos chutavam as pedrinhas que apareciam no meu caminho. Eu definitivamente não estava muito tranqüilo.

Por mais que pareça clichê, eu não consigo evitar. Confusão nunca foi algo normal, para mim.

Eu tinha a plena consciência de que não deveria sentir isso, àquela altura do campeonato. Mas, diabos! Eu não conseguia fingir que estava tudo correndo bem.

Balancei a cabeça quando avistei o Cabriolet azul celeste que estava reservado para mim. Olhei para os lados, procurando meus amigos, mas o chofer se aproximou, carregando a chave do carro, dizendo que os 'senhores' já haviam partido há quase uma hora e meia e que ele iria me levar.

Agradeci rapidamente, e logo tomei a chave de sua mão e pulei dentro do carro, me despedindo dele com um tchau e lançando uma moeda pomposa para o alto, vendo pelo retrovisor que ele a havia segurado.

Acelerei, tentando fazer com que a poeira da estrada pudesse mudar meus pensamentos. Em vão, claro.

Tudo o que consegui foi perder ainda mais tempo, tendo que parar o carro para conseguir controlar os espasmos causados pela tosse.

Alguns minutos depois, já recuperado, embora um pouco zonzo ainda, continuei indo em direção à igreja. Enquanto não chegava, precisava arrumar alguma distração. _Qualquer coisa_ que tirasse Duo da minha cabeça.

Abri o porta luvas luxuoso, encontrando algo que nunca pensaria em encontrar.

Cigarros. E CDs de capas pretas.

Assustador seria a palavra certa para definir aquele som ridiculamente alto e mal formado que ecoou por todo o local em que eu estava, assim que coloquei-o no CD player.

Mesmo sendo estranho, eu admito que adorei.

Puxando um cigarro e acendendo-o, mesmo não sendo adepto daquele tipo de coisa, eu continuei indo para a igreja. Não era a postura que um noivo deveria ter e eu estava certo disso.

Mas realmente não me importava.

Parei o carro de qualquer maneira, perto da igreja. Desliguei o som barulhento e lancei fora o cigarro, ajeitando minhas roupas pela última vez. Deveria estar um lixo. Mas não fazia muita diferença.

Quando eu apareci na porta da igreja, todos os convidados e todos os sacerdotes olharam para mim, ao mesmo tempo. O peso de dezenas e dezenas de olhares é algo realmente incômodo.

Caminhei até o altar e esperei...como um animal que seria sacrificado em algum ritual macabro. Não que não tivesse nenhuma semelhança...

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e então Relena apareceu na porta da igreja. Seu vestido caríssimo, que, provavelmente, fora pago com o dinheiro do povo que tanto a amava, e com um gigantesco sorriso platinado. Ela parecia tão segura de si, tão contente. E eu me sentia um lixo maior ainda.

Relena poderia estar realmente linda.

Poderia.

Se não estivesse tão artificial.

Me perguntei por alguns instantes como ela havia conseguido alisar tanto o cabelo, à ponto de provavelmente ter esticado o cérebro, também. Sobre a cabeça mais loura do que normalmente era, uma coroa de ouro com safiras gigantes. Meus olhos doeram por culpa do reflexo delas.

O véu gigantesco, exagerado na minha opinião, fora feito para ser carregado por um mínimo de três pessoas. Juntamente com a grinalda, claro.

Mas a parte mais bizarra era o espartilho. Sim, Relena estava usando um espartilho, por mais que isso fosse considerado até meio vulgar dentre as mulheres da sociedade burguesa. Um bando de hipócritas, claro. Até mesmo porque era uma das peças mais charmosas do vestuário feminino.

De qualquer maneira, seu vestido não possuía alças, apenas estava preso no corpo na área dos seios, firmemente amarrado atrás por fios douradas. E, a frente, o famigerado espartilho.

Sim, era uma peça extremamente bonita.

Mas o fato de ela tê-lo apertado ao máximo, fazendo com que seus seios triplicassem de tamanho e que sua cintura ficasse miseravelmente duas vezes mais estreita estragava tudo. Até mesmo porque era visivelmente falso.

Eu sabia que todos tinham a noção de que era tudo de mentira. Mas eu sabia que o medo era simplesmente grande demais, ninguém tinha coragem de pensar algo de ruim sobre a maravilhosa rainha do mundo.

Uma rainha do mundo feita de spray pra cabelo e revistas de moda medíocre.

Meu. Deus.

Ignorei os olhares e os cochichos. Tudo o que eu queria era dizer o maldito sim e poder sumir do mapa.

Mas me doía lembrar que eu teria que levá-la comigo para quaisquer lugares que eu fosse. E que não o veria mais.

Perdido em tantos pensamentos loucos, eu só consegui voltar à realidade quando ouvi a voz alta do senhor à minha frente, falando as palavras definitivas mais eternamente repetidas que existiam, fora o sempre eterno "eu te amo", claro.

Você, Relena Darlian Peacecraft, aceita Heero Yuy como seu futuro esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na vitória ou na derrota, na saúde ou na doença, de hoje em diante, por todos os dias de tua vida, até que a morte os separe? - O discurso era de praxe. Mas tudo bem.

Sim. - Ela disse, com convicção, os olhos brilhando de maneira absurda. O padre derreteu-se, me fazendo rodar os olhos.

Então, ele se virou para mim.

E, enquanto repetia o discurso, tudo o que já havia acontecido passou diante dos meus olhos, em uma velocidade impressionantemente absurda.

Céus.

...Heero Yuy?

A voz do homem ecoou em minha cabeça e eu notei que ele estava me chamando. Olhei para ele, percebendo, pelo seu rosto, que ele estava preocupado. Provavelmente já havia tentado falar comigo e extrair o temido "sim" dúzias de vezes.

Graças, eu não sou impulsivo. E tenho a maravilhosa capacidade de ficar praticamente surdo quando estou pensando.

Não.

O semi-grito produzido por Relena foi alto espantoso. Foi bem menos impactante do que as centenas de sussurros e gritinhos sufocados que se espalharam por todo o local, mas ainda assim, conseguiu me assustar.

Olhando para ela, eu peguei sua mão e beijei-a delicadamente, tentando acalmar a situação, embora eu soubesse que aquilo era impossível.

Desculpe-me, Relena. Não posso continuar com isso. - Eu murmurei, vendo-a chocada. - Perdoe-me, querida Relena. Mas... não é isso que eu quero. - Virou-se para o padre. - Perdoe-me. - Murmurei, olhando para baixo.

Minha surpresa foi quando os dedos dele traçaram uma cruz imaginária em mim.

Vai com Deus, meu filho. - Eu lhe sorri, o que chocou ainda mais quem estava presente. Agradecendo-o em silêncio, com uma reverência não muito exagerada, arredei pé da igreja.

Mas não corri.

Atravessei-a, de cabeça erguida, olhando sempre para frente. Embora ouvisse comentários não muito gentis. E outros muito hostis.

Eu não fui mesquinho.

Apenas disse a verdade.

Melhor agora do que depois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A vida tinha a tendência de ser malditamente injusta comigo.

Depois que ouvi o som do carro de Heero partindo, voltei para o lago, me sentando na beira, deixando meus pés tocarem a água fria.

Eu o havia perdido...pra sempre.

Ele estaria com a toda poderosa Relena Peacecraft...teriam filhos, lindos soldadinhos perfeitos, reis e rainhas do mundo.

Suspirei, me deitando na grama molhada, sentindo meu corpo sucumbir depois de todas aquelas emoções vividas há poucos minutos.

Eu queria tanto que ele desistisse...que enxergasse que o caminho certo não era aquele...ele não a amava. Nunca amou e jamais amaria.

Fui eu...sempre fui eu...seus olhos só brilhavam quando me viam e eu percebi, pude perceber quando ele me olhou daquela forma tão aberta, tão exposta.

Mas ele se foi...se casar com aquela maldita que destruiria sua vida.

Já disse que o destino é uma entidade cruel e mesquinha que gosta de brincar com a merda da minha vida?

Pois é.

Fechei os meus olhos, deixando um sorriso melancólico surgir. O meu único trunfo, a única coisa que me fazia sorria era saber que nunca, em momento algum, Heero a amaria.

Não como ele _me_ amava.

Oh, sim! Chamem-me de babaca convencido se quiserem, mas seus olhos me disseram tudo. Eles eram o reflexo dos meus. Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra...seus gestos me disseram...seus lábios.

Ele me queria...tanto quanto eu o queria.

Mas ele era um maldito cego!

E também...ele estava casando naquele exato momento.

Bati minha cabeça contra o chão, soltando um gemido de dor depois. Por que? Por que ele tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Por Deus! Por que ele simplesmente não ficou? Deu as costas para aquela patricinha e ficou comigo?

Maldito Yuy cego dos diabos!

Suprimi minha raiva, percebendo que era só uma maneira de tentar fugir do que realmente eu estava sentindo.

Dor.

Aquela maldita dor que não ia embora, não importando quantas vezes eu batesse minha cabeça no chão, tentando desviar meu foco.

Você deveria parar com isso, Duo. - Arregalei os olhos, vendo um par de olhos azuis claros, parecendo me sorrir.

O que está fazendo aqui, Quatre? - Indaguei, me sentando, sentindo a merda da minha cabeça doer como nunca. - Você...

Não ia assistir aquela palhaçada, meu amigo. - Ela suspirou, seus dedos brincando com minha franja. - Eu...sinto muito. - Ele não devia ter dito...meu Deus, porque aquele árabe desgraçado tinha que aparecer com aquele sorriso doce e aquele enorme coração?

Me agarrei a ele, afundando o rosto em seu ombro, chorando desesperadamente.

Amaldiçoar o mundo não adiantaria...eu precisava chorar.

Quatre me abraçou carinhosamente, alisando minha trança, enquanto sussurrava aquelas coisas que só ele sabia. Eu soluçava, molhando sua camisa fina.

Não fique assim, Duo...vai passar...você vai ver.

Não, Quatre...você não entende...eu passei os últimos anos, fantasiando que ele me amava, que me queria e então...quando acontece...meu Deus! Ele vai casar! Não vai a algum parque ou fazer uma viagem...ele vai casar com aquela...aquela...aquela...

Duo.

Aquela maldita desgraçada! - Gritei. - Porque, Quatre...por que? Ela pode ter tudo que quiser...tem a merda do mundo aos pés...por que ela tem que pegar a única coisa...a única maldita coisa que eu queria? A única pessoa que eu amo?

Porque ela é uma maldita desgraçada. - Ri. Eu tive que rir. Não era todo o dia que Quatre ofendia alguém dessa forma. - Mas isso não importa... - Seus dedos secaram minhas lágrimas. - O que importa é que você precisa se acalmar, certo? - Assenti, me sentindo uma criança diante daquele olhar tão doce.

Quer dizer...eu vou tentar. - Afirmei, com convicção.

Quatre se sentou de pernas cruzadas e me fez deitar com a cabeça em suas coxas. Eu me senti relaxar aos pouquinhos.

Eu _precisava_ relaxar.

Se continuasse pensando em como Heero estaria naquele momento, com quem estaria, o que estaria fazendo...meu Deus! Eu precisava parar de me auto-flagelar!

Mas...quando eu fechava os olhos só conseguia pensar nele...lembrar dos lábios sobre os meus...e pensar em como tudo teria sido se ele não tivesse me virado as costas e ido para aquele casamento dos infernos.

O que será que _nós_ estaríamos fazendo?

Senti meu rosto esquentar com os pensamentos que invadiram minha mente.

Duo? - Me assustei, quando Quatre me chamou e tentei, a todo custo, esconder o rubor em minhas bochechas. - Eu preciso ir. - Arregalei meus olhos, sentindo-os encherem-se d'água.

Você vai me deixar aqui? Sozinho? - Perguntei, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

Eu...preciso, Duo, mas você vai estar bem acompanhado. - O olhei de forma interrogativa, ainda com a cabeça apoiada em suas coxas.

Quatre apenas apontou para a outra direção. Acompanhei com o olhar vendo um par de pernas. Bem...a primeira coisa que vi foram sapatos polidos...que vieram caminhando em nossa direção.

Ok...vamos dar uma parada.

Primeiro: em lugar nenhum, no mundo todo, alguém teria aquele andar tão sexy. Segundo: eu lembrava muito bem daqueles sapatos.

E o par de pernas acima...e o par de coxas...os quadris...o tórax...os ombros largos.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos, antes que eles confirmassem o que meu coração já sabia. Que o dono daquele corpo era...o meu mais doce sonho e meu pior pesadelo.

Obrigado por cuidar dele, Quatre. - Senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo com aquela voz grave.

Ok...outra parada.

Minha mente começou a correr em círculos desesperados, tentando entender o que diabos Heero estava fazendo ali naquele momento.

Quer dizer...ele deveria estar na parte de sair da igreja, um imenso sorriso nos lábios e a rainha do mundo a tiracolo, certo?

Cuide bem dele, Heero. - A voz de Quatre soou ligeiramente divertida, mas mesmo assim me recusei a abrir os olhos.

Fiquei lá, já sentado, olhos fechados, sentindo minha mente colapsar.

Duo, olhe pra mim. - Ele pediu suavemente.

Humhum...nem pensar...aquilo era um maldito sonho e eu não ia arriscar perdê-lo.

Vamos, Duo, abra os olhos. - Cautelosamente, abri um olho, mas em seguida fechei-o rapidamente.

Meu Deus.

Era realmente Heero que estava ali.

Lindo com sua blusa social aberta nos primeiros botões, sem o paletó, mangas dobradas...

E sem a aliança. Sim ele estava sem a maldita aliança! Isso queria dizer que...

Eu não podia, Duo...eu simplesmente não podia...não depois do que aconteceu aqui antes...depois do que houve entre...nós. - Meus olhos se arregalaram, em choque, quando ele se abaixou do meu lado, segurando minhas mãos.

Minha mente parou de correr em círculos e estacou, completamente inerte.

Hee...

Me perdoa por ser tão...estupidamente cego. - Assenti, mas não o deixei terminar de falar.

Estávamos os dois no chão.

Eu estava sobre seu corpo, abraçando-o desesperadamente, sentindo seus braços em minha volta, me proporcionando aquele calor que pensei que nunca ia voltar a sentir.

Céus!

Como eu amava aquele idiota cego!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ele me amava.

E havia perdoado minha burrice.

Ainda bem.

Porque eu, com toda a sinceridade, não conseguiria agüentar perdê-lo.

Naqueles instantes em que quase me tornei o "Rei do Mundo" ou algo parecido com isso, eu só conseguia pensar em Duo. No quanto eu o queria, no quanto eu havia lutado para sufocar meus sentimentos para com ele. Só conseguia pensar em como seria minha vida, depois que eu dissesse sim, depois que eu aceitasse partilhar meu leito e minha vida com Relena Peacecraft, aquela que eu já havia tentado matar, aquela que me amava e que praticamente me obrigara a corresponder o que ela sentia.

Sei que não deveria comparar nenhum dos dois, mas eu não pude evitar.

Foi uma das milhares de coisas que me fez desistir daquele casamento sem finalidade.

Duo não havia me obrigado a amá-lo, embora não tivesse mentido quanto à veracidade de seus sentimentos por mim. Duo não havia tentado me obrigar à esquecê-la, à fugir com ele, à viver num mundo de utopia. E tampouco havia tentado me beijar à força.

_Já Relena..._

Simplesmente, fazer uma comparação chegava a ser desumano.

Mas preferi deixar isso para depois.

Abracei-o fortemente, conseguindo me sentar. Ajoelhado, ele tinha o meu tamanho, o que realmente era muito bom. Ficamos equiparados.

Delicadamente, me desvencilhei um pouco dele, para poder encarar os grandes orbes violetas, ligeiramente tingidos de vermelho pela emoção. Com carinho, ergui minha mão e tracei o contorno de seu rosto com as pontas dos meus dedos, adorando ver como ele reagia.

Duo... - Chamei-o, doce, vendo que ele suspirava.

Sim, Hee-Chan... - Respondeu, lentamente, como se estivesse saboreando cada palavra. Bem...de fato, ele estava.

E eu também.

Podemos tentar de novo? - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. Eu apenas sorri para ele, tentando fazer com que ele entendesse minha expressão, sem que eu precisasse usar palavras.

Ele não demorou muito para notar o que eu queria dizer. Seus olhos quase se arregalaram e ele estava prestes à fazer a típica pergunta.

_"Você tem certeza?"_

Ele teria pronunciado, se eu não o tivesse puxado para perto de novo e tomado seus lábios num beijo muito aguardado. Por nós dois.

Ao notar que, dessa vez, eu estava mesmo disposto à ficar, à aceitar, ele enlaçou forte meu pescoço, beijando-me com carinho, sentimento. Era puro demais para ser errado.

Céus. Era simplesmente amor.

E eu não estava me importando se iriam brigar comigo por amá-lo.

Apertei-o contra mim com força, meus dedos enroscando-se nos fios de seu cabelo, enquanto os dedos dele apertavam minha nuca, como se ele quisesse ter certeza de que eu estava ali.

Bobagem.

Eu _sempre_ estive ali. Só não quis enxergar.

Ele ficou surpreso com minha iniciativa de tornar o nosso beijo um pouco mais intenso. Eu sabia que provavelmente não seria a pessoa mais indicada para fazer tal coisa com ele, mas ele realmente não parecia muito preocupado com minha experiência. Ou com a falta dela.

Queria que ele entendesse, através do meu ato, o quanto eu sentia muito por ter sido um idiota. O quanto eu queria nunca ter aceitado aquela proposta boba, dada por alguém que nem ao menos conseguia me extrair um sorriso. Um mísero sorriso.

Enquanto ele arrancava-me dezenas deles.

Nos separamos alguns instantes depois, quando o ar faltou em ambos os pulmões.

...Hee... - Ele sussurrou, os lábios roçando nos meus durante o processo. Eu sorri, notando o quanto ele ficou feliz com isso. - Por que...?

A resposta era óbvia. Mas ele parecia querer que eu verbalizasse. Talvez ele não apenas quisesse, mas precisasse disso.

Não lhe negaria tal coisa, de maneira alguma.

Duo. - Pronunciei seu nome, com gentileza, minha mão em sua face, acariciando a pele fina com as pontas dos meus dedos. Ele me olhava, parecendo encantado. - Eu não sou bom com palavras, não sou um livro aberto...mas...

A expectativa nos olhos dele era algo maravilhoso. O jeito como ele parecia querer adivinhar o que eu estava prestes à dizer era simplesmente uma doçura.

Notei que ele já não estava se agüentando de curiosidade e ansiedade, então, tratei logo de acalmá-lo com um rápido encoste de lábios e o olhar mais terno que eu consegui fazer.

Bingo.

Os olhos dele se encheram d'água, mas eu ainda sabia do que ele queria.

Não sou bom. - Pedi desculpas mais uma vez, notando que ele estava prestes à retrucar. - Não discuta. - Ele grunhiu, mas aceitou. - E não me sinto bom o suficiente para você.

Mas, Hee-Chan, eu... - Adorável. Simplesmente adorável.

Um biquinho saliente, olhos lacrimejantes. Apertável, mordível, agarrável.

Meu.

...Mas, mesmo não sendo o príncipe de armadura que você merece, me nego a esquecê-lo. - Falei, de uma só vez, rezando para não soar arrogante, prepotente.

Nunca fui romântico.

Mas senti que havia acertado, quando os braços dele apertaram-se em volta do meu pescoço e ele chorou, o rosto encostado no meu, murmurando o quanto eu era perfeito.

Perfeito...eu?

Teria ele já se olhado no espelho, alguma vez?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não haveria, em hipótese alguma, uma coisa mais maravilhosa que beijar Heero.

Sentir aquele calor molhado, pedindo passagem pelos meus lábios era simplesmente devastadoramente perfeito.

Absolutamente nada poderia ser melhor.

Duo, você...

Vamos, Hee...eu quero você. - Sussurrei docemente, beijando seu pescoço de forma tímida.

Ele tomou minha mão, carinhosamente, e juntos entramos em meu quarto.

Rápido demais?

Talvez.

Mas como eu podia me importar ao sentir aquelas mãos inexperientes, porém firmes, em minha pele? Como pensar em algo coerente quando seu corpo se moveu contra o meu, provocando arrepios inesperados?

Impossível sequer pensar.

Nossos corpos se enroscaram entre os lençóis e travesseiros, minha voz trêmula ecoando pelas paredes do quarto enquanto sua boca brincava com meu corpo.

Céus!

Hee-chan... - Murmurei baixinho, puxando-o para mim.

Nossas bocas se encontraram, enquanto minhas pernas circulavam seu corpo, nos unindo ainda mais.

Sua voz rouca e pesada atingiu meus ouvidos, aumentando ainda mais meu descontrole.

Meu corpo inteiro tremeu, convulsionou, e tudo que eu pude fazer foi chamar por seu nome, me afogando naquele calor tão dele. Tão nosso.

Você é tudo, Duo...tudo pra mim. - Seus dedos buscaram os meus, apertando-os firmemente.

O que dizer?

Ele _sempre_ foi tudo pra mim.

Naquele momento, onde tudo finalmente pareceu se tornar perfeito, o abracei forte, sentindo-o afundar o rosto em meu pescoço.

Nossos nomes foram ouvidos, bem baixinho, gemidos por nossas vozes ofegantes.

União perfeita.

Hee... - Chamei, sentindo-o deitar-se ao meu lado.

Sim, meu anjo. - Seus braços me levaram para mais perto de seu corpo.

Eu...nós...o que... - Me embolei com as palavras, quase sufocando com a intensidade do que sentia.

Apenas sinta. - O aperto em torno do meu corpo aumentou. - Sinta comigo o que somos. O que sempre seremos. Juntos.

E eu senti.

Chorei de emoção, me agarrando a ele. Meu apoio, meu amigo.

Meu amor.

Tomei meu primeiro banho acompanhado de Heero naquela mesma noite e, juntos, voltamos pra cama, dormindo um nos braços do outro.

E descobri uma coisa extremamente importante.

Não havia vida pra mim sem ele. Sem seus beijos, seus abraços, seu calor.

Eu pertencia a ele. Completamente.

Havia sim algo melhor que beijar Heero.

Acordar do lado dele.

Oh...sim...depois de todas as declarações, palavras bobas e altas doses de açúcar, eu ainda me surpreendi em notar no quão gostoso era estar tão perto dele.

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos pude sentir meu rosto enrubescendo. Fora minha primeira vez e dele também. Nossa primeira noite e sequer pensamos na loucura que fazíamos.

Loucura?

Sim...nós nem nos conhecíamos direito.

Senti o corpo colado ao meu se remexer, murmurando algo extremamente mal humorado.

Bobagem. Nos conhecíamos desde sempre.

Sorri como um bobo, decidindo despertar novamente, esquecendo de todos os problemas e coisas confusas.

O resultado?

O melhor despertar de toda a minha vida.

O calor que aqueles braços transmitiam era...inebriante e altamente intoxicante. Percebi, sem espanto algum, que jamais teria o suficiente de Heero.

Bom dia? - Ele perguntou, incerto, seus olhos azuis piscando diversas vezes.

Hum...boa noite eu diria. - Rocei meu rosto em seu peito nu, adorando quando seus braços me apertaram de forma possessiva. - Acho que já passam das sete.

Tarde para algumas coisas... - Ele me ergueu pelos ombros, me fazendo encara-lo. - Cedo para outras. - Notei o brilho malicioso em seu olhar e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Devastadoramente lindo, absurdamente perfeito e um amante fenomenal...o que mais eu poderia querer dele?

Hee... - Murmurei roucamente.

Eu... - Um beijo em minha testa. - Amo... - Na minha bochecha. - Tanto... - Meu nariz. - Você. - Ele finalizou a peculiar declaração selando nossos lábios.

Mencionei que ele também era adoravelmente romântico?

Eu também amo você. - Sussurrei, voltando a afundar o rosto em seu peito, me deliciando com aquele calor que era só meu.

Única e exclusivamente direcionado apenas pra mim.

E por mais algumas vezes eu pude comprovar, sem nenhuma surpresa, que aquele calor e aquela entrega dele eram somente minhas.

Não pensei sobre o amanhã ou sobre qualquer outra coisa que me recordasse a forma que tudo aquilo começou. Estávamos um com o outro, pra mim, já bastava.

Não comemos, não saímos do quarto e nem encaramos os outros. Teríamos tempo pra isso depois, aqueles momentos eram só nossos. E, com grande uma grande dose de prazer, satisfiz meu desejo de passar uma noite inteira com Heero.

Toques, beijos, carinhos...meu mundo...e dele também.

Nossa história.

O começo pelo menos.

Se me perguntassem por quanto tempo eu gostaria que durasse tudo aquilo, a resposta não poderia ser diferente.

_Para sempre._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Não, esse ainda não é o final. P esperem mais um pouquinho!


	4. Epílogo

****

EPÍLOGO

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acordei cedo, a luz fraca do Sol adentrando pelas frestas da janela. Grunhi alguma coisa, achando que estava confortável demais para me deixar vencer pelos raios tímidos que, bem lentamente, iam aumentando.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, eu afastei Duo de mim, carinhosamente, ouvindo–o me chamar de Hee–Chan e ronronar dizendo que ainda era cedo demais para acordar.

Fiz sua vontade, mais uma vez, deixando– o perdido por entre os lençóis, rodando de um lado para o outro, desmantelando travesseiros e desarrumando ainda mais as fronhas.

Achando um felpudo roupão vermelho perto dali, eu o vesti, prendendo firmemente a faixa em minha cintura.

Saí do quarto, indo para a cozinha, disposto à fazer para Duo um café da manhã requentado. Sem as porcarias industrializadas e nada saudáveis que ele costumava comer.

Porém, minha maior surpresa foi dar de cara com Quatre na cozinha, uma bandeja simplesmente fabulosa em suas mãos.

O cheiro de café forte fez com que eu despertasse de vez, o que realmente foi muito bom.

– Heero. – Uma voz conhecida me chamou e eu me virei, dando de cara com os olhos verdes de meu amigo latino. Ele parecia estranho, visivelmente alterado. Ergui as sobrancelhas, perguntando– lhe mudamente o que estava acontecendo ali.

Para minha surpresa, a resposta veio do louro. Em tom sério demais.

– Precisamos falar com você. – Me virei, então, para ele, estranhando. Ele nunca falava daquela maneira, nem comigo, nem com ninguém. – É sobre... bem...

– Isso. – Um bolo de papéis cinzentos foi colocado diante dos meus olhos e eu reconheci– o rapidamente.

O jornal.

Segurei– o, puxando para que eu pudesse ler o que estava escrito.

Só a imensa manchete, escrita em letras garrafais, foi o suficiente para me fazer gelar.

****

RAINHA ABANDONADA.

– Já pensou no que fazer, Heero? – A voz de Quatre, impiedosa, fez minha cabeça latejar. – Duo vai ficar mal depois que ler isso.

– ... – Eu não soube o que dizer. Não tinha palavras.

– Vá falar com ele. – Trowa ordenou. Não, ele não pediu. Foi uma ordem legítima. – E, Heero...

– O quê? – Perguntei, os nervos já à flor da pele. Havia mais?

– ...Decida o que fazer... Com isso. – Uma caixinha de veludo vermelho foi jogada para o alto, em minha direção. Por reflexo, eu a peguei.

E reconheci no mesmo instante.

– Mas, Trowa, eu... – Nunca pensei que me veria daquele jeito. Perdido, incerto, visivelmente sem rumo. Trowa pareceu se compadecer da minha situação, mandando um olhar para o louro.

Quatre suspirou longamente, enquanto eu colocava a caixinha no bolso do roupão.

– Leve isso para ele... – Ele me falou, praticamente empurrando a bandeja em minhas mãos. – E, enquanto ele come, leia. Seja razoável, por favor. – Pediu, em uma quase súplica. Quase sorri diante da preocupação dele.

Com a bandeja em uma mão e o jornal na outra, rumei para o quarto, rezando para que minhas pernas não cedessem no caminho.

Ao entrar no quarto, bem lentamente, pude constatar que meu anjo ainda dormia, relaxado, lançado. Exatamente como eu o havia deixado.

– Duo... – Chamei– o, calmamente, sentando– se ao seu lado, enfiando– me no meio dos cobertores. O Sol estava escondido, para a minha surpresa, deixando o lugar ainda mais aconchegante.

Ele relutou para acordar, grunhindo e tentando esconder a cabeça sob o travesseiro. Mas eu não deixei.

Puxei– o para mim, notando que ele finalmente largava a preguiça de lado.

– Bom dia, anjo... – Murmurei, calmamente, enquanto ele sorria.

– Bom dia, Hee– Chan... – Ele se espreguiçou, coçando a vista com lentidão. Olhou para a bandeja, aspirando o cheiro do café. – Uhn, pra nós?

– Sim... – Murmurei, baixinho. Sentamos juntos, começando a conversar amenidades, enquanto eu servia– lhe torradas na boca e ele ria.

Eu sentia receio de estragar– lhe o bom humor, mas eu sabia que era preciso.

Calmamente, pedi– lhe alguns instantes para ler o que estava escrito no jornal.

E ele deixou.

Respirando fundo, eu comecei a ler a matéria, prestando atenção à cada reação dele.

Ao final, senti um receio cortante de olhar para ele, com medo de vê– lo desesperado ou com raiva. Mas eu sabia que teria de ser forte, por mim e principalmente por ele.

Mesmo um pouco hesitante, eu ergui meu rosto e encarei– o.

– Hee– Chan... – Ele sussurrou, baixinho, olhando para mim, enquanto eu colocava o jornal sobre a cômoda ao lado. – Estamos com problemas...?

– Não, anjo, não estamos. – Eu disse, carinhoso, acariciando os cabelos soltos dele, enrolando as mechas castanhas em meus dedos. – Nós vamos resolver isso.

– Heero... – Ele me chamou de novo, a voz um pouco mais séria. Eu suspirei, produzindo um som que indicava que eu o estava ouvindo. – Me diga.

– O que? – Perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

– Não é só isso que você tem para falar. Anda. – Ele disse, com naturalidade. Ele era a única pessoa que conseguia ler nas entrelinhas, ele era o único para o qual eu era transparente.

E isso era maravilhoso.

– Eu queria saber, Duo... – Eu tomei coragem e enfiei a mão no bolso de meu roupão, achando rapidamente a caixinha de veludo. – O que você acha que eu devo fazer com isso?

Quando eu abri, eu pude ver a angústia estampada nos olhos violeta, fazendo com que meu coração apertasse dolorosamente. Estava prestes à me desculpar, quando ele me encarou.

Mas não havia ódio ou cobrança.

Somente... compreensão.

– O que você quer fazer com elas, Hee– Chan? – O apelido foi a gota d'água.

Que se danasse tudo!

Procurei com os olhos qualquer coisa que pudesse me livrar daquilo... E encontrei.

Duo gritou quando a caixinha e as alianças caríssimas voaram pela janela.

Levando lembranças.

Levando tristeza.

Levando lágrimas.

Levando... _Relena._

Olhei, então, para Duo. Não esperava sentir os braços dele ao meu redor, abraçando– me com força.

– E então? – Perguntei, depois de algum tempo, quando notei que ele não iria falar nada. Suspirando, ele estalou um beijo na minha bochecha e, com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas, me encarou.

– Te amo, Heero. – Disse, com simplicidade.

A simples frase fez meu coração bater com mais rapidez, aquecendo meu corpo de maneira absurda.

Me amava.

Era eu. Só eu.

Abracei– o com força, escondendo o rosto dele no meu ombro, sussurrando– lhe o que ele queria ouvir, em japonês.

Dignei– me à olhar para o jornal pela última vez. Mas ele não era importante.

Jogando– o pela janela, abracei meu Duo com força.

Ele era meu.

E eu era dele.

E finito.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RAINHA ABANDONADA

Parece mentira, mas é a verdade. A soberana, Senhorita Relena Darlian Peacecraft, foi largada no altar por seu 'ex– futuro– marido', Heero Yuy, também seu segurança pessoal.

Como se não bastasse ter chegado absurdamente atrasado para seu próprio casamento, mais até do que a noiva, o Senhor Yuy pareceu mudar de idéia, prestes à dizer o 'Sim'. Desculpando– se com Relena e com o próprio Padre, ele se retirou com pressa da igreja.

Conta– se que o Senhor Yuy chegou até mesmo à receber apoio do Padre Solo, em sua decisão de largar a Senhorita Relena.

"Não vejo o porquê de tanto questionamento, senhores. O Senhor Yuy é livre para fazer o que quiser. Se acreditou que não seria bom nem para ele nem para a Senhorita Relena que este casamento acontecesse, quem sou eu para contestar?", disse o Padre, em recente depoimento para nossa repórter.

A Senhorita Peacecraft, porém, não pensa assim.

"Eu não poderia imaginar que isso ia acontecer". Declarou ela, a voz abafada pelas próprias mãos. "Heero sempre foi um amor comigo. Nunca imaginei que isso iria... Oh, meu Deus...".

Durante nossa entrevista, ela não parou de chorar por um instante sequer, escondendo o rosto durante todo o seu monólogo, enquanto soluçava.

O Senhor Yuy não foi encontrado até o fechamento desta matéria, impossibilitando, assim, que nós tivéssemos acesso à sua versão dos fatos.

Porém, o Senhor Winner, grande amigo de Yuy, não se recusou à falar.

"A verdade é que Heero notou que certas coisas não devem acontecer. Acreditem– me, senhores, quando a poeira baixar, tudo vai voltar pro lugar de novo". Disse, antes de pedir desculpas e entrar em sua casa.

Ao que tudo indica, isso não é nenhum golpe de marketing ou qualquer coisa que pudesse servir para aumentar a popularidade da Rainha do Mundo, recentemente em baixa por culpa de alguns boatos espalhados por acessores e não– acessores.

A Casa caiu?

Ou teria o Pálacio desmoronado?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

– Hee– chan. – Chamei manhosamente.

– Sim, amor? – Meu coração acelerou ao ouvir ele me chamando tão carinhosamente.

– As alianças...eram muito caras? – Ele me olhou, seus olhos parecendo divertidos. – Quer dizer...

– Caríssimas. – Franzi as sobrancelhas. – Mas não são mais necessárias, não é? E nada desse tipo é necessário para nós. – Desviei o olhar, incomodado.

– Claro que não, Hee. – Respondi tristemente.

Será que Heero...não queria nada mais sério comigo?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquela carinha emburrada era adorável, mas infelizmente eu tinha que desfazê– la.

– Esse tipo de coisa não é necessária porque estamos unidos por um elo muito maior. – Rapidamente seus olhos encontraram os meus. – Nos amamos...isso não basta? – Perguntei, incerto.

– Oh, Hee– chan, claro que basta! – Seus braços foram jogados a minha volta. – Me desculpe.Te amo tanto...tanto.

– Eu também te amo, anjo... demais.

O beijei carinhosamente fazendo uma nota mental para comprar um par de alianças para nós.

O que mais eu tinha a fazer ao ver aqueles olhos brilhando somente para mim?

Sim... _Sim._ Eu queria uma vida inteira ao seu lado.

Não uma noite, não um instante.

Eu queria uma vida inteira para poder desfrutar de sua doce companhia. Uma vida inteira para mostrar que alianças não queriam dizer nada.

Mas eu iria comprá– las, mesmo assim.

Fim


End file.
